Alice Jackson
by abeautifullymadwriter
Summary: I didn't expect any of this. Getting caught up in secret government agencies, moving in with celebrities, befriending gods - none of that was part of the plan. Even when I got mistaken for a reporter, broke into a circus, or had found myself in another world. Oh and who could forget when I feel in love? I just wanted to go rollerblading.
1. Prologue

**I guess I should explain as to what's going on.**

**I went through what I've written so far for this story, and I can't tell you how many times I cringed at all the plot holes, misspellings, grammar mistakes and other random parts that were just written horribly. **

**So, I did a revamp. Well not really. I just re-planned and re-wrote the whole thing. I felt that this story wasn't as the best as it could be so I did many, many changes. **

**It's now gonna begin around Iron Man 2 (and include some Amazing Spider-Man despite the movie coming out ****_after_**** The Avengers) because of character developments and whatnots. I'm gonna have some other characters pop in during the story but I'm not gonna have it all begin during the Avengers like I had originally wrote.**

**I hope you enjoy ****_Alice Jackson_**** 2.0 and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Mythology has played a massive role in history and despite not even realizing it, it has helped with the evolution of the world into making it into what it is today. Many different cultures had many different beliefs, traditions and gods. And those same myths are still known today.

An example of this are the Vikings who had their own beliefs, which is today known as 'Norse Mythology'. Thor, Loki and Odin are some of the gods they believed in. Another are the Ancient Greeks who believed in gods like Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. These stories still live today, but very few still actually believe. Nowadays these are just myths which rarely get any attention paid to. Today, humans are ignorant to the powers above, ignorant to those who posses the superhuman abilities that runs in their blood.

The word 'demigod' usually refers to when a god has an offspring with a mortal and it is a term often heard of in the stories passed down in the civilizations of who believed.

And that's what I am.

On August 18th, my twin brother, Percy and I were born to the parents of Sally Jackson and Poseidon.

Yes, Poseidon. The Greek god, Poseidon. Don't worry, when I found out, I started laughing hysterically. And then fainted.

Life obviously wasn't the same for me and Percy after that. We went to a special camp for children like us where we were 'trained'. We received special gifts like pen disguised swords and magical reading glasses. This was all helpful as being the children of one of 'The Big Three', Percy and I had to deal with numerous problems and monsters, sent on courtesy of our uncle Hades, kept chasing us. Yeah, apparently Zeus, Hades and Poseidon vowed upon the river of Styx to never sire anymore children, as they were extremely powerful. Clearly my father broke that promise and Hades wasn't very happy.

But anyways, around about the age of 17, I left Percy (monsters found us easier due to our auras being stronger together or whatever) and, essentially, became a nomad. But after three years of that, I finally settled down in Manhattan, New York, happily enjoying the mythical-creature-free peace and quiet.

But the peace and quiet was short-lived as luck would have it, I got on the radar of a some secret government agency. The things became really _messy._

Yet, no matter how messy this situation had become, I don't regret a single part of it. Despite the crappy times I had to endure, I found people who I could trust with my life, I found a way to live without constantly being on the run and most importantly, I found _him_.

But don't let that sort of cliched line get to you; this isn't a love story. This is a story of pain, tears, blood shed, superhuman powers, gods, a little bit of team work, with _lots_ of research, and not to mention, _more_ gods. There's also quite a bit of arguing.

I think I should start from the beginning. I mean, that's where pretty much all stories do. This story, my story, really all began when I went out one day, to go rollerblading.


	2. Bumping Into Eyepatches

_"Yeah that's because if 'Poseidon' was written under biological father, it would probably raise some questions."_ - Alice Jackson

* * *

You know what I hate most about New York, it's _so busy. _Like seriously, people are freaking everywhere. They just make everything hard, like for example, roller-blading. I enjoy roller-blading, but can I do it on the busy Manhattan pathways without bumping into someone? _No._

So today when I had the sudden urge to roller blade, I took a back alleyway to this local café shop I always visited. My roommate (of whom I met over Craigslist when I moved back into New York) suggested it to me today when he found out I was going out rollerblading.

I was about halfway through the alleyway when I found an overly intimidating man - wearing an eye-patch - dressed head to toe in black. Now, let me ask you, if you're in a deserted alleyway with a random stranger (who's wearing an _eyepatch)_ stood in the middle, staring at you, would you turn around and run for your life? Because that's what I did. Well tried to, I was wearing rollerblades so my attempt at fleeing just resulted in me falling flat on my back. _Hard._

I don't think Mr. Eyepatch was expecting this as when I had the ability to sit up and look at him, he looked as if he were confused. I wasn't really sure back then because I could tell that this guy was one of those people who were foreign to the concept of _'facial expression'_. He just walked towards me with his hands behind his back and I half expected him to pull a knife out or a bag to kidnap me with.

He just gave me a hand up.

I took it pretty cautious. I mean if this whole situation doesn't just scream out _SUSPICIOUS!_ I honestly don't know what does.

"Alice Jackson." He knows my name! Even more shifty! "My name is Nick Fury."

I was silent. I honestly had no idea what to do or what to respond with so I somehow ended up saying, "Cool last name."

I mentally facepalmed but this so called _Nick Fury _keeps a face of indifference and just says, "I wish to speak with you about a few things."

"Uh... Can I ask about what?" I ask timidly. I could feel the power and the whole 'I-am-so-much-better-than-you' just radiating off him.

"About your extra-special gifts." I paled but tried to keep my face of confusion, "More specifically your ability to manipulate water." The man's voice didn't waver and he spoke with authority. Just by standing next to him and hearing him speak, it felt as if I was guilty for no apparent reason. Kind of like with the police. Was he from the police?

"Well, uh, sorry but I have to decline. I have a lot of things -totally legal things- to do." The man seemed to be anticipating my totally not convincing reply but I wasn't very surprised; my mouth ran rampant whenever I was nervous. Not to mention I've always sucked at lying and I was certainly lying right now, my plans for today were to roller-blade aimlessly around Manhattan. And he was also right about the whole 'special gifts' thing too.

"I won't take much of your rollerblading time." He said with a completely serious look, "I would just like to clarify a few things about your abilities." He gestured for me to continue walking down the alleyway I had been rollerblading down before I bumped into him. I began to rollerblade slowly so he could keep up with me and we came onto the street where the café was situated, aware that the whole street was now very conspicuously deserted.

Okay Alice, keep a straight face, you can do this, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have any special abilities whatsoever." There! You lied without laughing or stuttering!

He stops in front of my favorite café that I visited so much that I had a usual (well three actually: one for breakfast, one for lunch and one for dinner) and my roommate also has a job at. He opens the door for me and gestures for me to enter first. Everything was the same, except the fact that, it too, was conspicuously deserted. Not even the familiar café workers who I had my order ready before I even paid were there.

Nick Fury led me to a table in the back of the café. I immediately became more wary of the man and sincerely hoped I wasn't going to prison or something. He just seemed like the man who had the kind of power to do that. And the amount of music I've downloaded illegally could possibly send my ass to jail. Well, since I'm only 20, I'm not sure if it would be jail or those detention centers for the youth or the juvenile or whatever they call it.

"Really? So the name Marcus Daniels means nothing to you?" Nick Fury said as we sat down. This made my mind come back to the fact that this strange guy (who's wearing an _eyepatch_) knows something I had wished would never come to anyone else's knowledge.

I start playing with a napkin as I think about _him_. Marcus Daniels. He was the typical dumb, blonde, muscle-y guy who thought he was so much better than everyone else and made me question the faith I had in humanity. He strongly resembled an orange and kept pestering me whenever I saw him outside a book store I often visited. It was near a gym that him and his friends practically _lived_ at_._ I usually would've just ignored him or gave him a witty remark before walking away, but last Friday he took it too far when I saw him trying to 'woo' another girl who was just sitting by herself at the local park, reading a comic book. Marcus took it too far by slapping the girl's behind as she tried to walk away. I stepped in and needless to say, Marcus was drenched in seconds.

"Nope." I lied, looking at the table and twiddling my thumbs.

"Really? Nothing? That's funny because I've seen footage of Marcus Daniels, with what looked like, him getting pulled into a fountain by the water." I could feel the man's gaze locked onto me but I refused to look up - I knew I would instantly crack.

"That is funny." I muttered. The man doesn't reply but I could still feel him staring at me, "Look I don't really know who you are or what you want so-"

"As I said, my name is Nick Fury and I run the secret government organization that goes by the name of SHIELD." He said so seriously that I actually half believed him.

I looked up to him, "Okay then Nick, what do you want?" If he really was from a government agency (which I was seriously considering that he was) I wanted to see what _he_ wanted.

"I want to know what you are."

"I'm a demigod." I replied, "You know, half human, half god." I said it almost sarcastically. If he was from a secret government agency, one would think that he's seen pretty weird stuff. And if he wasn't then, well, I have no idea.

"Are there more of you?" Nick Fury asked me

"Yes."

"Where?"

"All over the Earth."

He's silent for a moment and I see him looking at me with a calculating look, he seemed to actually be taking this all seriously and I suddenly began to doubt the chances of this being a prank or something with the way he was looking at me.

He chose his next words carefully, "Do all of you posses special abilities?"

"Well it depends on our parents." My voice wasn't very sarcastic this time around.

"And yours is? I know of your mother Sally Jackson but your biological father is unknown."

I didn't comment on how they knew of my mother, "Yeah that's because if 'Poseidon' was written under biological father, it would probably raise some questions."

"Your father is Poseidon?" His face showed surprise on it and I documented this moment as I doubted this Nick Fury rarely showed any expression.

"How else did you think the water pulled in that Marcus guy?" I retorted.

Nick Fury was silent for a moment again, taking this all in. I just stared outside the window and thought of the situation I was currently in. I was sitting in a cafe with a man who apparently works in a secret government agency and I'm openly discussing the fact that I'm the daughter of a god.

"I'm assuming that your twin brother Percy is also Poseidon's child." Nick pulled me out of my musings.

"You'd be correct. And before you ask me where he is, I left him about three years ago and haven't seen or contacted him since." I told him this, figuring that he would undoubtedly ask where Percy is and I didn't want to draw any attention to Percy. If I got caught up in a secret government agency then so be it. I'm not pulling in Percy too.

"Why did you leave?"

I was momentarily stunned, not expecting this question. "I, uh, monsters found us easier when we were together."

Nick Fury raised his only eyebrow, "Monsters?"

I sighed deeply, "Demigods like me are nearly always hunted by monsters. Percy and I are the children of Poseidon, one of The Big Three - the other two being Zeus and Hades. Being a child of one of the Big Three means that you're stronger than other demigods and have a bigger price on your head."

"And these monsters would come from where exactly?"

"Not actually sure myself but I do know that my good old uncle Hades sent some after Percy and I." I paused and after seeing Fury open his mouth I added on, "The Three brothers vowed to not have anymore kids as they were too powerful. When Poseidon broke that vow, Hades got pissed."

"How come they don't hunt humans?"

I exhaled heavily, "Humans don't really see much of my world; it's all hidden. And I honestly don't know why monsters never have hunted humans, but my best guess is that they really just don't care."

"I see," Fury said, mostly to himself.

I paused, waiting for his reaction to scream out that I was insane and just bolt out the cafe but he just sat there with his face deep in thought. A few minutes passed and I didn't know what to do with the silence, so I just decided to ask him about his super secret organization.

"So, uh, what does SHIELD do?" I asked him, then added, "And how did you find me?"

"SHIELD stands for the Strategic Homelands Intervention and Logistics Division and it is a counterterrorism and intelligence agency that I run," Fury explained. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "and it's my job to find people with superhuman abilities."

"Oh," Then I realized what he'd just said, "_Counterterrorism_? You think I'm going to hurt people?"

"You tell me." He retorted.

"I'm not. Look, I'm not going to go around trying to destroy humanity or whatever you're thinking."

Nick Fury raised his eyebrow, "And Marcus Daniels?"

"I swear on my mother's life, I had no intention of hurting him. He was being a prick and showing no respect for that girl at all. Was I supposed to turn a blind eye? I don't think so."

"Even with the risk of exposing your abilities?" Fury challenged.

I shrugged, "What's the point in having to power to do something if you don't do anything?" Then I paused realizing how deep that sounded.

"That was deep." Fury commented.

"It's a rare occurrence for me." I replied then realized, "How do I know you're the real deal? I haven't seen a badge or anything."

Fury's lips twitched, almost as if he wanted to smile. He got out his badge - which was in one of those leather flap things cops always use. I nodded taking in the golden eagle badge. Nick fury then put back into his jacket pocket and clasped his hands together on the table, "Miss Jackson-

"-_Alice_." I corrected him, "Miss Jackson makes me feel that I'm trouble." Which I still wasn't sure if I actually was.

"Yes, you did get into a bit of trouble didn't you?" Fury asked. Just as he did, a man dressed in black cargo pants and black t-shirt silently approached the table and handed Fury what looked like to be a file.

When I finally took notice of the man, I realized just who he is.

"Carter?" I questioned. Carter was not only the waiter who I saw almost everyday at this very cafe and always had my order ready for me, but also the roommate I found on Craigslist and been living with for the past 5 or so months.

Carter doesn't say anything to me but to Nick Fury, "A perimeter has been set, sir, but I suggest moving this meeting somewhere else if you're going to be here long."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I suddenly lost the ability to form coherent words.

"I see you've met Agent Barton." Fury spoke calmly. Carter (or _Agent Barton_) took a seat next to Fury.

I still stared at what the apparent agent with a shocked look, "No, apparently I haven't."

"Agent Clint Barton was assigned to keep an eye out on you since we gained knowledge of you and what you're capable of, which I'm still not too sure about." Fury explained and opened the file which I could see had _ALICE JACKSON_ printed out on the front. I had a file. Fantastic.

"Uh, what?" I was still caught up on the fact that my roommate is a secret agent sent to spy on me. I couldn't stop looking at the blonde haired male in front of me who, just yesterday, would've called my closest friend in the entire city. Now, I was hurt by the betrayal. I guess now I know why he suggested I take the alleyway.

"When we heard word of you, we sent Barton to learn what he could about you." Fury told me.

I kept staring at my roommate, "Can I ask why?"

"We needed to make sure you weren't a threat."

I finally tore my eyes away from Clint Barton and looked at Fury. I carefully debated my next words as I began to realize how serious this situation is.

"So... Am I threat or not?" I asked bluntly. People in movies were always very subtle in their responses whenever they were getting interrogated. And since this basically an interrogation (and subtleness isn't exactly my forte) I decided to just be blunt.

"You tell me. Are you planning on attacking the Earth?" Fury asked. I almost started laughing at that and how Fury managed to say that with such a serious face.

"No... I don't see why I would." I replied honestly. Why would I attack the Earth? Sure there are a few human beings who make me facepalm just by existing but I have family and friends here.

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe for power? You could try to wield your ability to manipulate water to wreak havoc or take control of the world." Fury said.

"Um firstly, I doubt I'd be able to get away with it considering there are many other gods who have sired children and if I decided to go all evil and try to control them, I'm _preeetty_ sure the gods of Olympus would blow my head in." I paused, "And to be honest, wreaking havoc just seems like too much effort to me."

I faintly remember saying the same line to the blonde man sat in front of me one day when we were talking and I was waiting for my avocado sandwich. And apparently he did too considering the smile that was playing on his lips.

Fury was silent yet again, calculating. I waited for his final decision, I mean I get locked-up just for being part god seems pretty racist to me. Would it be racist? _Godist perhaps?_ Yeah, probably that.

"I'd like to offer you a deal. Something to benefit the both of us."

Huh. It took me a moment to process what he had just said.

"What kind of deal?" I asked tentatively.

"Stay here in Manhattan. Continue living your normal life but also join as a SHIELD consultant."

I frowned, utterly confused. "A SHIELD consultant?"

"You have firsthand knowledge regarding anything from outer space, correct?"

I nodded, unsure.

"And you also have an interest in mythology." He stated.

I nodded again, still unsure and wondering how the hell he knew that. Oh yeah, _Agent Barton _probably told him.

"From time to time, SHIELD runs into items, or people even, that aren't from around here-"

"And you want me to help see if I can identify them." I finished for him.

"Correct." Fury said.

"And... I don't mean to sound selfish or anything, but where's my benefit in all this?" He _did _say benefit the both of us.

"Many other government agencies and parties will be very interested in you if they ever gain knowledge of you." He told me and I began to panic, "We can keep that knowledge away from them."

"And why would you do that?" I asked.

"Do you want to have tests run on you?" Fury countered. That shut me up. I never would've imagined government agencies trying to find me to do tests on me. I started to think about how reckless I've been, especially with that Marcus guy. Good one Alice!

"We also have dental." Fury added.

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, I was still thinking of what tests could possibly be run on me, "Alright... I agree or accept or whatever."

"Well then." Fury stood with Agent Barton following his example, "I'll be seeing you again sometime then." Fury held out his leather gloved hand and I shook it, "Agent Barton will remain here with his cover intact. You will be hearing from us."

Fury then turned and walked out of the cafe leaving _Clint_ and I. I turned to look at the agent, "Is he always this serious?"

"Yeah." Agent Barton (still need to get used to that) responded.

"Well then..."

And cue the awkward silence.

We both didn't know what to do or what to say to each other. My trust in the guy was totally diminished after finding out that he befriended me only because it was an assignment (or whatever spies call it) and that most likely, the only reason I found a roommate was because SHIELD set this whole thing up. But he still had to stay with me, with his cover in tact. So that meant, much to my despise, I would have to pretend that we were still the good friends that we were.

After a short internal debate with myself, I held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Alice Jackson. Nice to meet you."

Clint looked at my hand, "What?"

"Well since I just found out your a secret agent who works for a secret government agency." _Of which I have just become a consultant of._ "I think we should have a fresh start so..."

"Clint Barton." He shook my hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Well Clint. Since you have pretended to be my friend for the last 5 months-

He cut me off, "I thought you said we're having a fresh start."

"We are. But if you think I'm letting what you did go, you have another thing coming." I said indignantly, "Now, as punishment for that, I think we can start off by you shouting me a meal."

I sat back down at the booth that I just been sitting with Fury and put my feet up on the table, "The usual will do, thanks." I hoped he knew I was joking and that my weirdness would ease the tension.

Clint sighed quietly and walked around to behind to counter, "Which one?"

I smiled, feeling successful.

"Lunch."


	3. Who Doesn't Like Zefron?

_"Well you couldn't hear me over all the bass drops." -_ Alice Jackson

* * *

"I just don't see the point of it, that's all. I mean seriously, how is it going to help me at all during my life? Totally useless I say."

From my laptop screen, my mother gave me a pointed look, _"It's _college_. Education. You know, so you can get a job, make money and live."_ For the past hour I had been Skyping with my mum since I haven't seen her in about a year. Which is also the same amount of time I haven't been to any form of college. I had finished school and dealt with that torture, I didn't want to go through anymore thank you very much.

"I do have a job." I replied, "I make money."

_"Working in a small record store that is soon to be shut down-"_ I gasped, _"sorry honey but be realistic, no one buys records anymore."_

I crossed my arms indignantly, "Excuse me, it will not be shut down. That record store is a fighter. We're just going through some tough times."

My mother sighed, _"You said that a month ago."_

"Yes but..." I didn't know what else to say, my mother _was_ right, "C'mon!" I whined, "You have to wake up early, do assignments, take tests and don't get me started on the drama. You've seen Mean Girls."

_"College isn't like that. You don't have to be on campus everyday, you have much more freedom and get to choose what courses you take so can properly study mythology like you've always wanted. "_ My mother tried to reason, I rolled my eyes,_ "And graduating will also look good on you resume so you can get a job when the record store shuts down."_

"_If _the record store shuts down." I corrected.

_"_If _the record store shuts down."_ she repeated.

"Is that your mother?"

I looked up from my computer screen to see Clint leaning on the doorframe looking at me. He had met my mother once before when she came over for dinner to make sure I hadn't moved in with a random psychopath. That had been a dinner to remember.

"Uh, yeah." I answered him. Our friendship was still rocky ever since his true identity was revealed. There were more awkward moments, Clint was much more closed and silent and I was constantly debating whether or not I should talk to him but then my pride kicking in and thinking he should talk to me first. It was fun time in the apartment.

He nodded, and seeing me go back to my laptop screen and not say anything else, walked off.

_"Everything okay?"_ I looked down to see my mother's concerned face.

I shook my head, "Yep. Everything's dandy."

My mother gave me knowing look, _"You only say 'dandy' when things aren't good. What happened?"_

Damn mothers for knowing everything.

"Clin- Er, _Carter,_ just lied to me about something. Things are a little rocky now." I explained to her. Even though my mother knew absolutely _everything_ about me, I couldn't tell her about SHIELD. I couldn't drag her into that too. I wouldn't.

My mother gave a small sigh, _"Well, from when I had spoken to him, he seemed like a nice lad. And I could see that you two would be good friends and if I know you - which I do - you're probably just wanting to talk with him and sort things out but you're too stubborn."_ I grimaced and nodded, _"So stop being like that and talk to him!" _

"Fine." I said, dragging out the 'i'. "I will."

_"Okay, now about college-"_

"Mum seriously? It's too late for me to start this year."

_"Well what are you going to do?" _

I shrugged, "I don't know."

My mother sighed, _"Alice... I just want you live a good life."_

I sighed, "I know, mum. I know."

_"So please just consider it. For me." _She added. _"I'm sure we could work something around it._

"Okay." I said.

She looked down at her wrist to check her watch, "_I have to go meet up with friend."_

"Who?" I knew all of my mother's friends.

_"Well she's not my friend exactly but an old friend's sister."_

I laughed, "An old friend's sister? Really, mum?"

She ignored me, _"And in the mean time, go talk to Carter. Go out to the movies or something." _She practically commanded me.

I sighed, "But-

_"Alice Phaedra Jackson! Stop being stubborn!"_

"Okay! Okay!" I held up my hands, "Just please never use my middle name ever again." I cringed at her use of it.

_"As long as you go and talk to Carter."_

I gave in "Alright I will!" It was so weird calling him Carter now that I knew his real name's Clint.

_"Right now." _She said.

I frowned, "Now?"

_"Now."_ She repeated.

"Fine." I huffed, "I'll talk to you later."

My mother smiled brightly, _"Love you." _

"Love you too." I answered and ended the call.

I shut my laptop and stretched. It was after midday and I had had a lazy day so far, not getting dressed for anything and wearing my pajamas. I stood up determinedly and walked to Clint's room. I could hear dubstep blaring out which confused me - Clint hated dubstep. Then again, maybe he really did and just lied to me.

Nope Alice, you're going in there and sorting this out once and for all.

I knocked once and there was no response. I knocked again and there was still no response. Having had enough, I just opened the door and let myself in only to find Clint doing pull ups.

"So I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to go to the movies?" I asked him. He didn't even say anything or make any indication that he even heard me. I exhaled heavily and walked over to his speakers and turned his music all the way down.

This got his attention as he finally turned to look at me but still continued doing pull ups. "What are you doing?" He asked me, slightly out of breath.

"Well you couldn't hear me over all the bass drops." I told him, "And since when do you like Skrillex?"

"I don't." He said and jumped down to the ground and started doing push ups. I always marvelled at how people could do that. Last time I tried to do something like that, I somehow managed to bend a table leg (which was made from _steel)_. "It's just good music to listen to when working out."

I nodded and made an '_aaah'_ sound. I felt awkward just standing up so I decided to sit on his bed. It wasn't the first time I've sat on his bed. And I didn't mean for that to come out as dirty as it sounded. Sure Clint wasn't bad looking and the first week I met him, I had a minor crush on him but now our relationship is purely platonic

"Was there something you needed?" Clint asked me as he started doing one handed push ups.

"Nothing important. Just was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something."

As soon as I said this, Clint froze and looked at me.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath, preparing to say the words I've always wanted to say, "Because despite you lying to me about who you are and that you're actually a secret agent, I still wish for us to remain friends."

Clint's face went emotionless.

"Now I'm not sure if that guy I met over Craigslist was actually you or if you're just an amazing actor, but I really did like Craigslist Clint. You were probably one of my closest friends and I really hate how we don't talk anymore and I hoped we could so, do you want to go catch a movie?"

Clint sat up and thought about my words for a minute. "Okay."

I was actually surprised that he agreed. "Really?" Clint gave me a look, "I mean fantastic. Do you want to get food after or have you eaten?"

"I haven't eaten yet." He said.

"Well then. It's settled, I'm going to go check the times then have a shower." I said and got up from his bed and walked to his door but I spun around before I was fully out of his room, "And I highly recommend you do too."

Clint rolled his eyes and all but shoved me out of his room. I could see tiny smile on his face just before he closed the door and I stood outside his room smiling also. I made a mental note to thank my mother.

Fifteen minutes later, I had checked movies times with three possible choices that I knew Clint would like and had already chosen what I was going to wear. All I had to do know was have a shower but Clint was still in there.

"Hey! Clint!" I said knocking on the bathroom, "Can you hurry up?"

"Give me five more minutes!" Clint yelled from inside.

"Uh no! In case you've forgotten, I still have to have a shower!" I replied, then added, "And I would highly appreciate to have some hot water left!" I paused but I still heard the water running and I swear Clint began to hum.

So I started banging on the bathroom door, "Clint?" I asked tentatively but nothing, "Clint!" I asked again but there was no reply. "CLINT BARTON!" I shouted for a third time.

Thankfully at that, he turned the water off and he soon walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't look at me as he walked past, humming. And I swear to you, it sounded like the Spice Girls.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior and just walked into the bathroom. You could tell that Clint had just taken a shower due to the fact that the shower glass and the mirror above the sink was all fuzzy from the steam - you literally couldn't see anything from them both.

I quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower (fortunately there was hot water still left) I could feel my muscles relaxing as the water hit my body. Besides having the ability to manipulate water, it also healed me. At first, that freaked out me completely, but soon I found it pretty cool because if I had cut myself or got a bruise - which I get a lot due to my clumsiness - I would just run it under water and it would soon heal and disappear. This is why I loved showers so much; they relaxed me to the point where I felt like I could sleep. Which, thinking about it, wouldn't be best.

But I can't drown. So there's also that.

I stood in the shower for about 5 minutes until I actually started to wash myself. I soon got out, dried myself and ran to my room with a towel wrapped around my body. I got dressed and then walked to the living room to see Clint flicking through channels with a bored expression on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked, seeing me standing there.

"Very much so." I answered. I was starting to feel a little nervous about this movie night but I just put a smile on my face and followed Clint out the door.

* * *

"That was by far, the worst movie I've ever seen." Clint said shaking his head as we walked out of the theatre.

I laughed, "It wasn't _that_ bad." Clint stopped and gave me the world's biggest '_Are-you-kidding-me'_ look. "Yeah, okay. It was. But just remember, you chose it!"

"Only because it was that or a chick flick with Zac Efron." Clint defended.

I stopped and put my hand on his shoulder and smiled knowingly, "Clint. I know you love chick flicks." I told him with all seriousness.

Clint snorted, "Yeah. Okay." He said sarcastically and walked ahead of me.

"And what's wrong with Zefron?!" I called out to him, causing several people to look me. I saluted at them before going to catch up to Clint.

We walked to a McDonald's, ordered our food and sat in a isolated booth. Clint dug in but I just stared at him.

He noticed me not eating and looked up at me "What?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"I'm in McDonald's... with a secret agent." I said, never having realized that I would ever be doing this. Clint just rolled his eyes and continued eating. "No but seriously, I'm apart of some secret organiz-"

_"Shhh!"_ Clint snapped at me, "Do you want to say it any louder?"

"But I know nothing about... _Sheffield_."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "_Sheffield_? Really?"

"Well, I've always wanted to go to England and its Alex Turner's birthplace-" Clint raised both his eyebrows this time, "Don't ask me how I know that."

Clint chuckled, which made me realize it was the first time he's actually laughed since I found out about him. "Alright. Sheffield then."

I smiled that he was going along with my code word, "So Sheffield, it is a nice place to work in?"

Clint shrugged nonchalantly and took a some of my fries, "I've never heard anyone complain. Everyone has a specific job that depends on their talents."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Some prefer to do research, some paperwork and others prefer... the handiwork." He explained and I nodded getting his double meaning.

"Is, uh, the handiwork hard?"

Clint grimaced, "Not everyone can do it."

"And what about me." I asked him, Clint gave me a confused look and got out his phone, "The job I would do there I mean."

Clint pursed his lips, "I wouldn't have a clue really. Sheffield is quite a big place and you haven't even moved there yet!" I gave him a weird look, not sure what on Earth he was speaking about and the fact that he spoke with such enthusiasm confused me even more.

"My boss just sent me a photo of his cat," Clint said, "look." Clint passed me his phone and I was so confused that I just took the phone and saw no picture but instead the notes app open with two small sentences written.

**_Man behind you. Hasn't stopped staring. Go along with me and we'll leave ASAP._**

A chill ran through me but I forced myself remain calm and go along like Clint said, "Why is he sending you cat photos?"

Okay Alice, keep calm. Clint's here. He's a secret agent! Nothing bad's gonna happen.

Clint exhaled heavily, "You tell me."

"It's a cute cat though I'm more of a dog person." I stated in a matter of factly voice. The panic was going down as I kept reassuring myself that Clint would be there for me. A panic attacked right now would just make things worse.

Clint checked his watch and sighed, "You finished?"

My burger was still in its bag and despite being extremely hungry and desperately wanting to eat it, I nodded, "Yeah."

Clint took all our rubbish (including my burger) and threw it in the trash. We walked out and started walking away. We didn't say anything to one another as we briskly walked away from the McDonald's and it wasn't until we were on our apartment street corner, did Clint let me stop.

"You okay?" Clint asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, just hungry." I looked around, "Wow, it got dark fast." It was pretty much nightfall now.

"We better get home and I'll make you something to eat." Clint said and gestured for me to start walking. I did but stopped short at the sight of something. Well someone. It was a man wearing a hat, tan trenchcoat standing under a lamp post and looking complete suspicious. And if that wasn't weird enough, something was wiggling next to him but I couldn't make it out because it was in the shadows. I squinted and blinked and soon realized that it wasn't another person but it was a _tail. _

_"_Clint..." I warned, my eyes still on the man, "We need to run. Like _now."_

I turned to look at him. He must've seen something seen my horrified expression because he grabbed my hand and we bolted.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**(I'LL BAKE YOU COOKIES!)**


	4. Clint Barton: Secret Agent, White Girl

**Hello there friend.**

**Just thought to give an little forewarning, this story does to slightly AU at times. So if you're reading and thinking 'this is off', it's cause I changed a few events around in order while altering them a tiny bit in the process.**

**It'll make sense later on.**

* * *

_"I'M TRYING TO SHOOT A DEMONIC FLYING LIZARD!" -_ Clint Barton

* * *

I don't know where Clint was leading me, we just kept taking random turns into random streets but I soon found Clint taking me into an _alleyway._ A dark, dangerous, deserted alleyway when someone (possibly non-human) is chasing us. I still stand by my decision of stopping then and there at the entrance.

Clint ran ahead of me but stopped when he realized I wasn't with him. He turned and found me standing still, "Alice, come on!"

I looked at him as if he were insane, "Are you kidding me? Do you want to be one of those white girls that die in horror movies?!"

"What?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"We're running away from someone and you choose to go in an alleyway?!" I exclaimed. Clint rolled his eyes and just grabbed my hand and tugged me along. "If I die, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at him. Clint ignored me and soon, I was stumbling into a_n_ _abandoned building_.

"An abandoned building? Of all places!" I exclaimed.

Clint Barton; skillfully trained secret agent, dangerous assassin and biggest white girl of all time.

It was a grimy place, the sort you'd expect in a horror movie, and the worst thing? There was a dead body. By the looks of it, it was a man and I could see thick, dark liquid oozing around him. The pale moonlight shone on, what looked like, a gun in the man's hand.

"Clint." I whispered to him, feeling more scared by the minute, especially be seeing a dead body of someone who had just killed themself.

And (surprise, surprise!) Mr. Suspicious was standing there, waiting for us.

"Couldn't you guys just leave me alone. I do nothing wrong!" I said, bending down and panting heavily from the unplanned exercise.

The man just smirked at us, "I will admit, it is a shame to have to kill you.." He's voice was dark and husky, as if he had a bad cough or something.

I frowned in confusion "So why kill us in the first place?" Clint elbowed me me to shut up.

I guess I should've because the man screeched like an eagle then proceeded to charge at us. But the eagle screeching wasn't weird because the man then _took off and flew into the air._ His trenchcoat fell to the ground and feathery, lizard-like, black wings - that you'd expect the grim reaper to have - came out.

Clint and I got kicked into action. Clint pulled out a gun from God knows where and I got out a pen.

You're probably wondering why I got out a _pen._ And the reason to that is that this pen was a gift from my father and is actually a sword in disguise. It's not that weird when you think about it, especially considering my father is supposed to be just a myth.

I clicked my pen and it grew into a bronze sword. Clint looked at my sword and then does a double take. I saw his speechless state and laughed.

"I'll explain later."

And I would have too as the lizard/eagle hybrid man came swooping down at us. Clint started firing at it but I knew that it would be useless. Muggle weapons.

I, however, did something bravely stupid and charged towards the monster thing, and jumped onto it. It wasn't for a thrill or anything, I just knew that if this monster could fly, I wouldn't be able to hurt it as it would be flying off before I could do anything.

I speak from previous experiences here.

Clint kept firing, some shots missing me by millimetres. Which didn't really help at all and I thought to voice my opinion in a calm manner.

_"CLINT BARTON! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"_

"NO!" He yelled back, "I'M TRYING TO SHOOT _A DEMONIC FLYING LIZARD!"_

I kept trying to get a good stab, but it kept flying in zig zags. I would assume that it was trying to get me to fall off and, unfortunately for me, it was working. I could feel my fingers slipping and I felt air rushing below me.

I landed next to the dead body, my sword landing landing in a clatter in the far corner of the room. Clint rushed towards me and the weird creature kept flying around in a circle above us. I looked over at the body to see that it was indeed a man. His chest started to very slowly and subtly move up and down. I looked over at Clint who seemed as shocked as I was, and reassuring me that I wasn't imaging this.

A small twitch in his hand made me look closer over at and his arm and realise that it was changing. I couldn't really see from the darkness but it looked like it was going darker.

"Green." Clint spoke from beside me. I frowned and turned to look over at him and he just pointed at a small green spot on the man's neck. The green spot started to slowly spread all over and the more green, the deeper the breaths were starting to get. Slowly, his whole body began to become greener and, I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn he had become larger.

"Alice. We need to move now." Clint spoke and my head snapped over to him. He spoke with something I had never heard Clint use or ever think I would hear from him: _fear._ It was like he knew who this man was or even what was happening right now and if Clint was scared, I was terrified.

We stand up and back away just as the man slowly began to sit up. My first thought was: _ZOMBIE_! But as I look at the man closer, I realised that it wasn't a zombie, this was the green monster that I saw on the news, raging around the city, destroying it in the process.

It was The Hulk.

I now understand why Clint was scared and wanted to move.

To make this amazing situation even better, the eagle-lizard hybrid decided to have to attack me. It grabbed me by my shirt collar, shoving Clint roughly out the way and making him fall and hit his head.

I found myself being pinned up against the wall with revolting teeth in my face as it screeched in rage at me. I have had many close encounters with death in the past, this one I remember more than most as this where I had thought it really was it.

Clint was unconsciousness on the ground, I was defenceless and I had no way to make it out of the vice grip I was in. I closed my eyes, mainly just to protect my eyes from the weird black goo coming out from the monster's mouth and also, because it felt like the thing to do. I didn't want the last thing I see be a shocking looking monster (who should consider a trip to the dentist) so I tried to something happy: being home with my family - my mother and Percy.

A loud roar jolts my eyes open.

The Hulk was standing there in all his green glory, glaring at me. Great, I've now somehow pissed off the Hulk. Terrific.

The Hulk stomps (there really isn't another way to explain how he walked) over to me. He raises and arm and my eyes widened in horror. Is he going to take me and finish the creatures job? It had stopped eagle screeching so I assumed that it too, was confused as to what the hell the Hulk was doing.

Instead, the Hulk grabs the creature that was just moments away from killing me and begins to slam it all over the room.

I took this as an opportunity and crawled over to my sword. Just as I grab it and begin to stand up, I stepped on a creaky floor board which halts the Hulk in his beating up session. I silently curse creaky floorboards as I turned to look at the The Hulk. The monster laid limp from the beating and the Hulk looked curiously at me, probably wondering if I was a threat or not. The Hulk's eyes landed on the bronze sword glittering in my right hand. I realised that if I wanted to show that I meant not harm, holding a meter long sword was not the way to go. I slowly drop the sword to the ground, a sign of peace and that I wouldn't be of any harm.

To this day, I swore that the Hulk looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He unexpectedly jumped up and out the ceiling. I wanted to desperately know where he had gone - he still had the dead creature but a groan from Clint made me realise that he was still there and I rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Clint asked me, dazed and rubbing his head.

I couldn't help it; I laughed. "I'll tell you on the way back." I helped him up.


	5. Dead Computers

_"__You said have fun and I was hoping we could do a duet."_ - Tony Stark

* * *

Her hair was like fire, a tangled mess of flames sitting a top her head. Her eyes were the colour of the leaves of forest trees; a dark emerald. She had a smile on her face - not a overly big smile, but a it was the smile someone had when they were laughing. Her arm showed that she was the one who took the photo, not the man standing next to her, his arm draped over her shoulder. The man, did however, have one of those overly big smiles, a smile that was clearly directed at the girl as he looked at her.

And I was currently standing in that same man's room, looking at this small, heavily worn, picture.

I didn't think Clint had a girl of that sort in his life. He wasn't bad looking or anything, I just thought with him being a super secret agent and everything, he didn't have the time. But a blind man could tell you by the way he and this unknown girl stood in the picture together, that there was something going on.

After the monster attack, Clint and I went home. I told him what happened with the Hulk and while he went around the apartment, boarding up all windows and doors. He was on full spy mode and even made me stay in his room while he went to wash up and placed a gun on his bed side table, all for 'extra precaution'. I went to touch the gun, never having seen one in real life, but he slapped my hand away.

I then laid down on his bed as he showered yet again and when I put my hands under his pillow, felt something and pulled it out to find this photo.

"What are you doing with that?"

I looked up to see Clint looking at me with an angry look. He was quick to cross the room and snatch the photo out of my hand and shove it down his pocket.

"Sorry! I found it on accident!"

Clint exhaled heavily and briskly walked out the room. I blew hair out of my face, hating how I seemed to hit a nerve with the photo. I felt the need to explain why I had it and walked out to see Clint talking to someone on the phone.

"-_as soon as possible_."

He finished, hung up and turned to me. "I've contacted Fury to let him know what just happened."

I nodded. "I didn't mean to find-"

"It's fine. Let it go." He said.

I did. I knew that if Clint wanted to talk to me about it, he would come on his own accord. I went to kitchen and boiled some water for tea. I stuffed in some random tea bags that I found and walked to the living room where Clint sat, staring ahead at nothing.

I handed him a cup and he took it, looked down into it and gave me a look.

"Tea?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"It helps." I told him, "Believe me."

He sniffed it, shrugged, and took a sip. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour before I took a sip of my own as well.

"How many?" Clint spoke out of the blue.

"Huh?" Not having any idea what he was referring to.

"How many times have you faced a thing like that?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Lost count." I answered truthfully. "It was a good thing The Hulk showed up." Clint nodded in agreement with me. "Is there something I should know about that."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked me.

"Well you just seemed like you recognised him. Like recognised, _recognised_."

Clint took a deep breath, I could tell he was deliberating on something. And my best guess was that he knew something and was thing whether or not to tell me.

"SHIELD has caught up with Doctor Bruce Banner many times in the past. That's the Hulk's real persona." Clint said, seeing my confused face, "We even helped protect him from other government agencies. Keep him off the radar so to speak."

"That's… nice." I wasn't really sure what word would describe what SHIELD did. "Isn't that what Fury said he would do for me?"

Clint laughed, "Yeah, he's kind like that." He leaned his head back, "I still can't believe how you put up with it." He said, "To be honest, it wasn't until tonight that I fully believed about the whole gods and aliens thing."

I stayed silent.

"I mean, I used to just work in a circus before SHIELD." He told me.

My eyebrows soared, "A circus?" I honestly couldn't imagine Clint working in a circus… I just couldn't.

"Don't laugh okay." He said but with a smile.

I put my hands up in a 'I surrender' motion. I wasn't going to let anything jeopardise Clint from finally telling me about his real self. Not even my big mouth.

"Me and my, uh brother. We both worked there."

Clint had told me that he had a brother he never talked to. Now I know he was actually telling the truth.

"It's where Fury recruited me." Clint said, "After I joined SHIELD, I was sent to assassinate a girl, the same girl in the photo you found." His voice became faraway and I guessed he was going through memories of the past.

I took a leap and asked him, "Who is she?"

Clint paused and deliberated. "Her name is Natasha." He finally said. "She now works as a spy for SHIELD."

So that's why he has photo of her, "You didn't kill her?"

"I didn't kill her."

I took sighed heavily, "Good thing."

He did one of those manly chuckles and leaned back on the chair, looking at the ceiling.

"What made you change your mind?"

Clint smiled, "That, is a long story."

Just like Clint was, I leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling, "We've got time."

He took a deep breath, "I think it was in Russia…"

* * *

I hate the subway. All the people in one crowded area is not my cup of tea and normally, I would've been sitting (or standing) in a corner with a sulky look, cursing humanity and that one guy on every train ride who forgets to put on deodorant.

Today however, I was smiling. It was an extremely rare sight and it's because I can now, whole-heartedly, trust Clint. Last night, we had a very memorable DNM and he told me so much about himself I was actually shocked. I, of course, ended up telling him about my life as demigod in return. Needless to say, we had way more than just one cup of tea that night.

I kept thanking my rare lucky stars for having a mother like mine because without her, I wouldn't have gone out with Clint. And then we wouldn't have had that bonding moments of getting chased by a bloodthirsty mythical creature and being saved by The Hulk.

It was one of the very few rare times where I loved fate.

Now, I was on my way to work. It was in Brooklyn and since Clint and I live in Manhattan, it took me sometime. I know that it was a far way for some small record store that was soon to be closed but back when I had lived in Brooklyn, I got my job there. When I moved away, I couldn't make myself to quit.

I had a late shift and it was getting dark out. There weren't many people on the subway - a few shifty looking people and a teenage boy sleeping on the carriage seats in front of me. A man walked to the boy and began balancing a beer bottle on the boy's head.

I was so tempted to call out to the guy to knock it off but I didn't want to cause any trouble so I remained silent. If the man did something that would really cause the boy harm, then I wouldn't be so quiet.

All of a sudden, the boy's eyes opened and he sat up, knocking the beer bottle onto a girl, and jumped up onto the roof.

And stayed hanging from there.

My mouth dropped open and I immediately think this boy is another creature out to get me.

He looked at his hands, shocked, which confused me. Everything I have dealt with in the past knew they had some superhuman properties. And this teenage boy looked as if he really couldn't believe he was hanging from a train roof.

Yeah, me neither.

He fell down and landed on his back. Everyone stared at him (_shocker_) except this one girl who's main focus was that the boy had gotten beer on her shirt.

He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder and apologised. That was nice until he couldn't get his hand _off_ her shoulder.

"Get your hand off her!" A man said.

"I'm trying." The boy said, panicked.

The man seemed to have had enough because he pushed to boy and his hand came off the girl. But her shirt came off as well.

There were a few "_Woohoo_!"s from pigs around the carriage at the sight of the girl's bright pink bra. The man tried to cover the girl and I immediately took off my cardigan to give to the poor lady.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" The man said and I could see that the boy had grabbed onto the pole. I'm guessing he couldn't get his hand off the pole either and as the man went to hit boy, he surprised everyone - including himself - with an amazing dodge. And I was even more surprised because the boy had been looking directly at me, rather than man when he blocked.

The man ended up crashing onto the ground in a heap. This caused all of the man's friends to retaliate and attack the strange boy. The boy expertly defended himself and seemed to attack the men on _accident_.

It was the kind of thing you would expect to see on some weird comedy flick. People trying to hurt someone and the person luckily defending and attacking on accident.

After about a minute, everyone was on the ground and the boy had one of the train poles in his hand. The boy seemed utterly surprised with himself and and kept apologising to all the men he had hurt, I diminished any idea of him being a creature out to get me; he seemed to innocent.

The train had arrived at its stop and the boy immediately got out. I gave the girl my cardigan to cover herself up and rushed after the boy.

Unfortunately for me, the crowds of people disguised him and I couldn't see him anywhere. I sighed and got out my phone for directions to the record shop. It wasn't very far from the stop so I walked the rest of the way, arriving there 5 minutes late.

You know in _Benchwarmers_ how Richie's boss for the video store is an old man who heavily relies on a stick to walk. Well I have a boss exactly like that. Except mine isn't as weird and is one of those sweet old people. For example when I had arrived, he didn't mention my delay and just offered me a packet of Twizzlers from the mini candy bar.

I thanked him and took them. I wasn't worried about them being drugged because I was the one who ordered the candy, shelved them and, on a blue moon, sold them. My boss just decided that with our declining business, we would stop ordering food and the employers would just eat them.

You get why I love this shop so much?

I was alone for this shift - my boss had hip surgery - and I usually took this as an opportunity to blast some of my favourites throughout the store.

_"MAMMA! JUST KILLED A MAN! PUT A GUN TO HIS HEAD! PULLED MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEAD!"_

I was just about burst into an interpretive dance when the bell chimed for the door.

As in a someone - most likely a customer - was here.

As in I had been making a fool of myself in front of a potential buyer.

Goddammit.

I straightened out my clothes and looked up to see the back of a very rich guy. How do I know he's rich? He was wearing a _white_ _suit_. One could fairly make assumptions with that.

I walked to the counter and put on a fake smile, as if I hadn't just been rocking out to _Queen_ moments ago. The music wasn't incredibly loud and I wished it was as I knew without a doubt, this man had heard my horrible singing.

"Hi, how can I help you sir?" I asked and the man looked up and I instantly recognised him. He had dark brown hair and eyes, some stubble around his chin and was a face that I saw all over TV, billboards and the internet.

I was staring right at Tony Stark.

Also known as _Iron Man_.

Iron Man was standing right in front of me, having just witnessed me rocking out to _Queen_.

"Well I was actually looking to get that record." He told me unfazed by my horrible musical performance.

"Uh…"

"Well that and some _ACDC. _Some of my old records broke."

I frowned, "How do you break records?" I blurted before realising I had said that out loud. To Tony Stark.

"I was testing a new suit. Things got out of hand." Tony Stark explained, very casually.

I nodded just so I could do something other than stare at him. "Um they're just this way." I made myself walk to the spot in the record store that held said artists. I could feel Tony following me and I prayed to god that I wouldn't trip over something make a fool of myself.

Luckily for me, I safely made it to the area I knew stacked the records, "Here you go." I said, "Have fun."

"Thanks." Tony Stark said and gave me a wide grin.

I walked away and face palmed. _"Have fun?"_ Did I really just say that to _Tony Stark?_

I didn't bother going back to the counter and just aimlessly walked around the store, flicking through random titles. I held out one of my mother's favourites by _The Beatles: Hey Jude'. _

Ismiled, remembering how she would always play it around the house on that old record player she had. It was the reason I got a job in a record store in the first place.

"I'm done." Tony called out to me and I turned to see him holding a massive stack of records. "You said have fun and I was hoping we could do a duet." He said, noticing my stare at the records.

I couldn't help but blush at the mention of a duet and looked down to hide my grin. I walked to the counter and Tony followed me and placed them all on the counter. I started typing each record's serial number on the computer's database (we didn't have a scanner) and just after I had gotten half way through all the records, the computer screen went black.

"What? No! C'mon!" I yelled at the inanimate object and started slamming my fingers on the keys, trying to get it to work. I clicked the power switch to the computer. Nothing happened. I clicked it again. Nothing happened. I repeated the process five times until Tony spoke up.

"Everything alright there?" He raised an eyebrow. I turned away from the computer and just pushed to records to him.

"Just… take them." I said in a defeated tone. I had lost count about the amount of times this computer stuffed up and I'm just 100% done with it. The one time I get a customer, it stuffs up.

Tony looked down at his stack of records and then back to me, "Seriously?"

I shrugged, "Well this computer isn't working and we're going to get shut down either way." I admitted the horrible truth, "A few records won't hurt."

Tony frowned at that. Then, to my complete surprise, walked around the counter and bent down to look at the computer monitor. He spun it around to look at the wires and he fiddled around with it.

"Yeah, this computer's dead." He told me as he stood up straight again. "Sorry kiddo." I grimaced, the computer had put up a good fight. May it rest in peace.

He took out his wallet and handed me several notes. I realized that it was about $500 over the price for the records.

"I can't take this." I told him and tried to put it in his jacket pocket. Tony gave me look, probably not used to strangers to violating his personal space (or maybe he was, _he is_ a famous celebrity) He just pushed my hand away and made my hand curl around the money.

"Keep it." He said in such a solemn way that I accepted the money. "Now, you got a bag for all these?" He flicked his head to the stack of records sat atop the counter. I smiled, nodded and grabbed out two bags - knowing that one won't cut it.

I handed him his records. "Thank you."

"And thank you for all your help and your singing." He quipped and saluted me before walking out the store.

I stared after him. Did that really just happen?

* * *

Usually Clint was asleep whenever I came home from late from work. Tonight however, he was still up, watching TV.

"Hey," he said when I walked in the apartment, "How was work?"

I put my coat on the coat hanger beside the door and flopped down on the couch beside him, propping my feet on his lap, "Pretty good. There was a strange incident on the train today." I paused thinking back to what I had witnessed that teenage boy do, "And then Tony-."

"Strange how?" He cut me off and sat up intently.

I stopped, how the hell do you explain what happened? "Well there was this teenage boy sleeping when some older dude, probably drunk, put a beer bottle on his head-"

"And?" Clint urged.

"Calm your farm. I'm getting there, jeez." Clint gave me a look so I continued on, "Then the boy woke up all of a sudden and jumped up and starting hanging upside down from the subway roof." I paused then added on, "Kind of like a spider." Now that I had time to look back, I could definitely make a spider comparison.

"So he just hung there for the rest of the ride?" Clint asked me, totally serious. I inwardly smiled at how he straightaway believed and trusted my words.

"Well no. He dropped and then some lady was all 'You got beer all over me' so the boy placed his hand on her shoulder to apologise but then... he couldn't get it off."

Clint didn't actually interrupt me this time, I think he was too shocked. I just continued, "He eventually got his hand off her shoulder but he ripped off her shirt at the same moment. This made her boyfriend get pissed and then this fight broke out."

"Did he defend himself. The teenager?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. But the thing is, he did it without realising it. I would even think that it was on accident at times." I told him. Clint nodded in understanding and his eyes seemed to be faraway. My best guess was that he was thinking of what I just told him and trying to make sense of what I just told him. I mean, that's what I would be doing in his position.

"And could this be, uh, on of those monsters that are after you?" Clint finally questioned.

"Nah, he kept on apologising whenever he hit and hurt someone." I answered.

"Another demigod?"

I stopped, never really thinking about that. But I wouldn't really think so. Unfortunately, being a demigod didn't just give you magical ninja abilities.

"I don't think so. Most of us discover our abilities at a younger age than that guy and he seemed to just be finding out… what ever the hell it is he can do. And none of us can do what he did."

Clint got out his phone and started typing a message. "I need to alert SHIELD about this guy." he told me. I shrugged, that was fair enough. I mean, he took out about five guys without breaking a sweat. Or probably even meaning to.

"And guess what else happened today!" I told Clint. He stopped typing and froze. "Don't worry, it's not something horrible or superhuman that you'll need to alert SHIELD about."

"Oh," he said, a hint of relief in his voice, "What happened?"

"Tony Stark came into the shop." I announced, jumping up and down in my seat like a little girl. I was still fangirling over it. And you want to know Clint's response to my spectacular news.

"Cool." He was completelyunenthusiastic and far too calm by the fact that Iron Man had come into the record store. No _'are you being serious?_' or '_did you get a photo?'_ or anything.

I turned and stared at him with my signature _'What the hell?'_ look. "Did you not hear me? _Tony - freaking - Stark_ came into the record shop today!" I know I'm acting like a fangirl but I have always wanted to meet a celebrity. Granted, I would've preferred Johnny Depp or Heath Ledger (if he were still alive - may he rest in peace) but beggars can't be choosers.

"Look, I've met the guy and he is a total douche." Clint his opinion made known.

"Yeah well he is Iron Man and - wait, did you just say that _you've met him_?" When, where and why would Clint ever met Tony was beyond me, "Wha- How- You- Tony?"

Clint, sensing that I wouldn't be able to articulate any proper sentences, took it upon him to elaborate.

"He's a consultant of SHIELD. Just like you." Clint said very casually. That of course added to my further confusion and by then I couldn't even form words. I just sat there staring at him wide eyed with my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I think I should explain." Clint said.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I told him and crossed my arms.

"He and Fury have had a few meetings in the past. He isn't an agent so one is safe to assume he's at least a consultant."

"Yes but how do you know he is a consultant?" I challenged.

"Because he's Iron Man. Someone like that could be very useful. Not to mention Stark's knowledge with weapons engineering and science makes him resourceful."

I gave in, "Fair enough." I still couldn't believe it though! Tony Stark and I both were consultants for a secret government agency. I had something in common with Tony Stark! Next thing you know, we're best friends!

"Hang on, when did you meet him?" I asked.

"In the waiting room. Fury told me to keep an eye on him for a few minutes. He was bored, I was tired and it was longer than a few minutes."

"Oh." I felt sorry for Clint, that wouldn't have been all too nice.

"Well, at least I'm not putting up with him at the moment." Clint said, he took one look at me and elaborated, "My friend, Natasha, she's currently undercover at Stark Industries." He revealed.

"Oh." I repeated.

"But you cannot tell anyone." I nodded at his words, who would believe me? "Seriously Al." He went on. I inwardly smiled at how he called me _Al._ I've always wanted a nickname.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." I held up my pinky, "Pinky promise."

Clint looked down at my pinky then at me, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yes. This is like the highest oath, Clint. You never joke about pinky promises."

Clint rolled his eyes but linked his pinky with mine nonetheless.

We sat in silence for a while, Clint finished his message, alerting SHIELD about the occurrences of today while I watched TV. A few minutes after the message was sent, Clint burst out with something horrible, something that made me freeze with horror and made me want to run and hide in my room forever, never coming out.

"I think that I should start training you."


	6. The One Where The Inevitable Happens

_Oh yeah! Old Frank!" - _Alice Jackson

* * *

"Just one more lap!"

"You said that last time!"

"I swear to you, we only have one more lap to go!"

"And again, _YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!_"

Now when Clint woke me up at _6 am_ (and I was surprisingly having a good dream) I let it slide. Then he made me _get up_ and get dressed to go for, and I quote, _'A quick, short run around the block.'_ I was starting to get annoyed but then I thought, _'hey, my heart will thank me in the long run.'_

Pun intended.

But then Clint decided that our _'short run'_ would turn into a marathon. It was now around 8 and we hadn't stopped running. And that may be indeed a short run for Clint, but for me… I mean, you're talking to someone whose daily exercise is walking to the fridge.

So, I felt no shame in yelling at Clint. The amount of times he said "we're nearly done!" but in actuality had just lied and pushed me even more, made me really reconsider our friendship. And also how on Earth I had agreed to this torture. I blame it on Clint's expert secret agent ways of persuasion and how he made me realise the fact that I had the battle skills of a _Magikarp_.

And to all you uneducated people who, for some frightening reason, never played _Pokemon_, _Magikarp_ is that fish-looking Pokemon that only has one move called '_splash_', that does no damage.

What. So. Ever.

Clint then told me he could make me into a _Gyarados_ (yes, even I'm surprised that Clint knows his Pokemon) and then I finally caved. Now, I wholeheartedly regret my decision.

We finally reached the starting point of our run. Clint stopped and checked his watch, a finger to his jaguar. I just dropped to the ground and laid there. I didn't care about the fact that it was a busy sidewalk and people were everywhere. If any of them were in my place and had just gone on a run with one Clint Barton, they would understand.

"Al, get up." Clint said, slightly out of breath.

And in other news, Clint now only referred to me as _'Al'_.

I groaned and let an moaning, "No."

"People are staring." He hissed with a fake smile. I sighed and attempted to push myself up. Clint saw that I was having trouble, my effort to get up failing and hauled me up himself.

"I'm assuming you don't want to run back." He said in a teasing tone, an amused smile on his face.

I usually never manage to get a good glare - I always end up laughing. But in this situation, my glare was full on and his smile dropped.

"Okay, no running." Clint guessed. A wicked grin came on his face, "But that means when we get home, we're doing some strength exercises."

I didn't bother protesting, "I don't care. No more running."

Clint shrugged and we walked home. It only took 15 minutes as Clint used a short cut.

I repeat, a _short cut._

I chased him the rest of the way, yelling death threats (assigned to '_Carter_', of course) attracting the attention of everyone within a mile radius.

When we arrived home and Clint told me to "drop down and give me 20". I once again regretted my previous decision and wondered why I didn't just push through and run home. My body was quite sore the next day.

This went on for weeks, Clint waking me up early to go out for a run or taking me to the local gym (that I never even knew existed until now) he would put me through all sorts of exercises on various machinery. I'm not going to lie though, I did feel _much_ more fitter than before. I even started kickboxing classes at the newly discovered gym.

Life had finally settled down until one night, Clint got a phone call.

We had been watching TV, it was Thursday so it was my turn for TV privileges. I had been flicking through channels when I caught the headline: '_STARK EXPO OPENING CEREMONIES - TONY STARK GIVES KEYNOTE SPEECH.'_

Clint rolled his eyes, "I'm going to make some coffee." He got up and walked to the kitchen. His phone rang but I paid that no attention - my attention was on the TV. Clint was entitled to his privacy so when he went into the other room, I shrugged and turned back to the TV.

_'__We are coming to you live from the kick off of the Stark Expo where Tony Stark has just walked off stage.'_ The news lady reported, _'Don't worry if you can't make it here tonight because this expo goes on all year long. And I'm gonna be here checking out some of the attractions, the pavilions and some of the inventions from all around the world.'_

A year long expo? I never actually knew such things went on for so long. Then again, this was the _Stark_ expo. There was some shots of the Expo and some inventions at work. It looked pretty cool and I turned to Clint who had just hung up , "Hey, you wanna go to that?"

Clint didn't respond. He sat down on the couch with a complete and utter pissed off look. There was no other way to describe how he was. He was staring at the TV but not watching it, his hands were in such tight fists that his knuckles were starting to go white and he kept bobbing his left leg up and down.

"Um, everything okay?" Tony must've really pissed him off if that was his reaction to my suggestion of going to the expo.

"I'm getting reassigned." He confessed in a fuming tone.

I was surprised, confused and hurt. Surprised as to how sudden this was. Confused as to what had brought this whole thing on and hurt that I was reminded how Clint was someone on a mission to make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone.

Clint's friendship was something I had grown to heavily rely on. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to stay in New York, stay fit and healthy and most of all, stay sane. In the short few months I had known him, I had found another person in life who never once looked down at me.

He was there for when anxiety decided to attack. He was there when nightmares paid a visit to me in bed. He didn't once complain and even when he found out who I was - _what_ I was, he was still there.

I knew Clint and I weren't going to be roommates forever - that was a given. He's an agent on a mission and I'm just… me. That was the glum truth. I would be lying if I said I never thought about the day when Clint and I would spilt up and go on with out lives, I just thought SHIELD would notify us or something. Give us time in advance so I prepare myself.

And now, I didn't know what to do.

"Why?" I finally got out.

I guess that was the big question here. Not _when_ he would be leaving, _where_ he would be going or even _what_ I would do. It was _w__hy_ he was going.

"There's a special mission in Tibet. I'm the one Fury wants to get it done." Clint told me in a tight voice. He got out his phone and began randomly typing.

"Oh." I faltered, "When do you think you're going to be out by?"

"The end of the week." He replied.

I frowned, it was Thursday. Could be possibly get packed and have moved out in two days? I already knew the answer to my question.

Yes. Yes he could.

"Well then I guess I'm moving out as well." I told him. I crossed my hands and leaned back onto the couch. Clint paused and looked at me.

"What?"

"Well I can't afford this place on my own. Guess I'll have to be moving out too."

Another thing Clint aided me in, giving me a place to stay that was actually pretty lavish by my nomadic living standards.

Clint exhaled heavily and turned back to his phone. He looked even more pissed as he tapped his phone screen with more force than necessary.

We sat in silence, Clint typing on his phone and me trying to focus on whatever was showing on TV. I finally gave up on that and figured sleep was what I needed. "I'm going to bed."

Clint made no response, even as I trudged my way to my room. I cursed SHIELD for ruining the perfect lifestyle Clint and I had going on. Hell, they're probably ruining our friendship too.

I closed my eyes and was just about to fall asleep when my phone vibrated.

"Are you kidding me?!" First the announcement of Clint moving out and now my phone deciding to beep just as soon as I fall asleep?! I sighed and saw that I had a message from an unidentified number. I frowned and opened it.

_It's Clint. _

_First of all, I'm telling you this by message because I don't want to risk SHIELD hearing this (I think there might be bugs planted in the apartment) and I'm using an encrypted number so that they won't be able to get word of this. __DELETE THIS MESSAGE WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING._

_I'm really sorry. Thoug. I didn't know I would be moving out until now, I did have a few suspicions as of late. You and I have been getting close and SHIELD doesn't like that. The very fact that you and I are friends is enough for them to reassign me. And let's not forget how I told you about Tony meeting up with Fury now and then. That was classified information and I think that was the tip of the ice berg for them._

_I thought you should know all this because you deserve to know __really__ know why I'm moving out._

_And just know, you're one of the very few people who I trust and would actually consider a friend. _

I re-read the whole thing four times before I deleted it. I didn't get any sleep that night.

Days passed by, Clint spent all his time packing his stuff away (quite angrily, I might add) and me... I moped around and nagged him about why he was moving. We had a fake argument on Friday night so that SHIELD wouldn't get suspicious as to why I was compliant with Clint's sudden move out.

It was quite annoying because what I didn't want to spend the last few days with him, fake arguing. Clint and I developed this friendship that I rarely get to experience in my life. And I hated how it was ending.

I had started packing my things too. And by starting I mean I went out and got some boxes to put my stuff in - _that's it_. I had a little more stuff with me than I normally do because this was probably the longest I've ever stayed in one place. I ignore how pathetic that sounds.

The only plus to this whole situation would be that I did get to say my goodbye. I thought I would've woken up Saturday morning and see all of Clint's stuff gone and we wouldn't have said goodbye. However, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see Clint in the kitchen, making some waffles with a lopsided grin on his face.

"To apologize for leaving." He explained, "And also, because you can't cook and I'm worried as to how you'll live from now on."

I couldn't help it, I grinned. "Oh, I've managed so far without you." I sat down at the kitchen table as Clint came around with one of my favourite foods of all time: waffles. With fresh cut strawberries, bananas, orange juice all at my disposal, I enjoyed breakfast very much.

"So when do you finally go?" I finally asked the question that had been eating me out alive.

Clint shrugged, "Whenever really."

I wasn't too sure if I liked or hated that answer. I tried not to dwell on it so much and just focus on enjoying, what could be, the last time I ever see Clint Barton.

After I was full from all the food Clint had made and couldn't shove another morsel into my mouth, I decided that we should have one last cup of tea. It had become a small tradition that Clint and I have a cup of tea every night since that day we DNM'ed after that attack. A tradition that was short lived but still great.

I got up and made the tea; green for me and black for Clint. Clint got up too and started cleaning up the table.

When the table had been cleared and the tea made, we sat down on the couch. I put my legs on his lap and we watched TV together for the last time.

When Clint and I had finished our tea, he started taking out his stuff into a black 4-wheel drive with very dark tinted windows that was pulled up in front of our apartment. It took much quicker than I hoped to move all of his things and when the final box was tucked away, he gave me a hug and said goodbye.

I literally stood there for several minutes, taking everything in. It felt weird having a whole empty apartment. I had gotten so used to living with someone that it was weird for me to just stand in the living room and not have that feel of someone else's presence.

But don't worry, I didn't go full Bella Swan, bawl my eyes out on the floor of Clint's old room and cry out _"WHY?!"_ to the roof.

No, I just Skyped my mother. I needed to talk to her, tell her about Clint (well Carter) and where I was going to live now that he had moved out. My mother might've lived an ordinary life, but she's the best person to go to for advice. And that's exactly what I needed.

If there's one person you can always count on no matter what, it's your mother.

After a long motivation speech about life moving on from her (which actually really helped) we started thinking about where I was going to live. Her first thought was for me to move back in with her. I vehemently opposed to that, using the whole _I'm-a-demigod-and-you-could-get-hurt-because-of-that _excuse. When in actuality is was because SHIELD was now apart of my life. I needed to try and do everything I can to keep my mother out SHIELD and of harms way.

_"__What about Brooklyn?"_ She offered me, _"You could be closer to the record store."_

I shook my head, "My boss called me and told me someone had finally bought the store." I told her. With everything going on with Clint moving out, I didn't really time to fully feel that the record store was going to be shut down.

Out of a job and out of a home. Happy times.

But hey, at least they were showing some old _Doctor Who_ episodes on TV.

_"__Honey, I'm so sorry."_ My mother apologised from my computer screen, _"Do you need any mon-"_

"Nope." I cut her off knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I'm good. You keep your money for yourself." My mother has sacrificed so much for me, I hated her having to pull anymore strings for me now.

_"__Well knowing you, you won't want to live in Brooklyn for a while."_ My mother assumed.

I ran a hand through my hair and nodded. The wound of the record store was still fresh. It may seem weird but I felt like a break from the whole New York-vibe.

_"__What about Malibu?"_

I crinkled my nose is disgust, "California? But it's _sunny."_

My mother sighed softly, _"Yes but don't you have an apartment there?" _

I frowned, "I do?"

My mother rolled her eyes, _"There was this old man who lived in the same building as you used to. You used to buy the paper for him everyday. He died and gave you his apartment in his will."_ She reminded me.

I frowned and then remembered, "Oh yeah! Old Frank!"

_"__Live there until you can find a job and make enough money to move to another place where you're more comfortable." _

I smiled at my mother, "What would I do without you?"

_"__Crash and burn."_ She replied with a smile, "Are you sure you have enough money for a flight?"

"Yes mum." Since college was out of the equation for me, I had enough. "Hey is it weird for an old man to be living alone in California?"

My mother sighed, _"I don't even want to know."_

The doorbell then rang. I frowned, not expecting anyone.

"Hey mom, I'll call you back because someone's here." I told her.

_"Okay, call me when you can, love you!"_ She answered.

"Love you too." I replied and hung up. I closed the laptop and walked to the door. A small part of me couldn't help but hope that it was Clint coming back. I opened to door and didn't see Clint but a middle aged man in a nice, crisp suit.

"Alice Jackson, my name is Phil Coulson." The man told me, "I work for SHIELD. May I please come in?"


	7. Pitstop At Monaco

_"__Don't touch Lola." - _Phil Coulson

* * *

My first reaction was panic. Pure, sheer terror ran through my body, head to toe.

_Did SHIELD find the message Clint had sent me? _Was the first thing that ran through my mind. Back then, I never thought that SHIELD might've just come to consult me about something. That _was_ why Nick Fury had 'recruited' me. But no, my paranoia struck and I went to the worst conclusion.

The worst conclusion being Clint had been killed for telling secrets that don't really mean squat but SHIELD is a highly secret government organization and killed him anyways and they sent this guy to kill me too.

"I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you're thinking." This so called _Phil_ _Coulson_ said and smiled. It was strange to see a SHIELD agent smile as I had built up this image of them being stoic, impassive people who rarely showed emotions. Then again, this image was formed due to the behavior of Nick Fury so there's that.

"Then what are you here for, may I ask?" I asked, trying to sound polite despite it being blatantly rude for me not inviting him in and just talking to him from the door.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere which isn't an apartment building hallway."

With a short internal debacle, I reluctantly ended up stepping aside to let him in.

Phil walked in and began surveying the place. He noticed the boxes placed all over the place and looked at me, seeming surprised. "You moving away?"

I tried to hide my frown at that. Clint had suspected that SHIELD had bugged the apartment, thus spying on us. But if that's the case, they would've known that Clint and I were splitting up.

"Yeah, since Clin- er, _Agent Barton,"_ I corrected, not wanting SHIELD to have any more reason to separate us due to our friendship, "-moved out, I have too as well." His eyes roamed around the bare apartment, looking carefully at everything and anything. I tried to deduce if he was actually surprised at this news or was just being the good actor I assumed a spy to be.

"Is there any particular reason for that or…"

"I, uh, just couldn't afford this place on my own." I told him, feeling awkward and pathetic. A small grimace came upon Phil's face. "Would you, uh, like anything to drink?" I asked, more to get out from his apologetic eyes that politeness.

"Water please."

I went behind the kitchen counter to get his cup of water. I let the tap run softly, allowing the glass to fill up slowly so I wouldn't have to face him anymore. I spied my phone charging on the bench beside me and I thought once about sending a quick message to Clint but decided against it. I didn't want to cause anymore trouble for him.

"Ah, Classic Who." Phil spoke out loud. I looked up and saw him standing up, arms crossed and facing the TV. Old reruns of the olden day Doctor Who had been playing in the background as I had been packing before.

To say I was shocked was a little bit of an understatement. "You're a fan?" I voiced my shock. I never would've imagined a SHIELD agent to be a Doctor Who fan. Especially since this Phil guy has The whole _'men-in-suits' _vibe going on for him.

"Of course." He replied with another seeming uncharacteristic smile for an agent of SHIELD. He seemed nice enough, really. Had it not been for SHIELD splitting up Clint and I, putting everyone working for them in my bad books, I would've liked the guy. But his apparent surprise on the matter, constant smiles and like of Doctor Who made me think if liked him or not.

Phil took the cup of water, muttering a thanks. I took a seat in one of the armchairs left and gestured for Phil to sit in the other one. "So where you heading off to?" He asked.

"Califonia." I replied. No use bothering to hide where I'm going - I had no doubts SHIELD would find me anyways.

"Like the Sun?" He asked, pleasantly.

"Not really."

An amused face came upon Phil's face. I was expecting him to ask why I was going there if I didn't like to Sun, or another question to keep up with the small talk we had going on. I never would've imagined him to say, "Well, I'm actually heading down to California. I could take you there."

"Huh?" My genius reply came. He caught me off guard and I had to get my wits back in order. "Why?" Phil seemed like a nice enough person sure, but he did also just offer to take me to California having just met me.

"Director Fury has assigned me to check up with you every now and then." I couldn't help the eye roll that came with his words. Trust Fury to get someone to check up on me. I mean, since the last person who was keeping an eye on me got 'too close', they had to get someone to look after me but only ever so often so they wouldn't get attached.

I may have dyslexia but I'm not stupid.

"-But now you're moving away. I might as well take you to California considering I would still be the one checking up on you there as well." Phil continued on.

I crossed my legs, sitting Indian style on the chair. "So Nick's basically got you to babysit me." I stated.

"It's in your best interests. Believe me." Phil said professionally. It was said so perfectly it was as if he stood in a mirror and rehearsed it. "And no," he went on, "I don't rehearse that."

I squinted my eyes at him, trying to figure out his deal. "How do I know you're being serious?"

"You don't." He said simply. "But either way, when you move into California, be sure to expect me on your door step." He placed the water on a nearby table and joined his hands in front of him, "So what will it be?"

The guy had a pretty convincing case. And it would save money with having to buy a plane ticket (of which I hadn't even got yet) but I still needed reassurance that Phil Coulson was really a member of SHIELD. Since SHIELD came into my life, I had taken to watching a whole lot of spy movies and I didn't feel like being double crossed by some assassin sent to kill me.

"Show me your SHIELD badge." I said. Fury had one. Clint had one. Everyone in SHIELD had one.

He got it out and flashed it. I held out my hand expectantly, "Do you mind?"

Phil's lips twitched, another smile wanting to come out. He handed me his badge and I started my inspection. I didn't really know what I was looking for and realized this didn't help me at all. It didn't look counterfeit and when I looked up to Phil's face, I made a decision.

"This looks legit enough for me and I'll go with you but if you're planning on kidnapping me, I'll be the biggest pain in the ass of a hostage you'll ever come across."

A smile finally broke out on his face as his laugh ran throughout the room. "Don't worry about that." He went to a stack of boxes and picked up a particularly large one, "I'll start taking out the boxes you're done with while you finish packing up." He walked out the apartment, leaving me staring after him dumbfounded.

It wasn't until I heard his footsteps coming back that I snapped out of my thoughts of _'did that really just happen?'_ and actually go on packing like I was supposed to be doing. I didn't have much left to pack but by the time I was done, I was left with only the box I had been packing DVD's into, the rest being taken away by Phil.

I stared around the apartment. So many happy memories had been made here. I was sorely going to miss this place so much. It was going to to miss the scorch marks I had made in the kitchen when trying to cook stir fry one night. I was going to miss the arguments Clint and I had over remote privileges. Hell, I was going to miss the workout sessions we had. I was going to miss this place and I savored the last few seconds I stood there, taking it all in, bare and all. Remembering how it had been the exact same way when Clint and I moved in all those months ago when he was just plain Carter and I had no idea about SHIELD.

Just like the one that picked up Clint, I was expecting black sedan to be parked outside. However, a shiny red, convertible Corvette was parked outside instead. I put the box in the back seat where the rest had been stacked away.

I climbed into the car, Phil already being belted in. He started the ignition and I took one last glance at the white apartment building that used to be my home. "Oh by the way," Phil said, making me turn away from the building and to him, "I hope you don't mind but we're going to have to make a pitstop."

I shrugged; Phil saved me having to buy a flight ticket. He could take as many pitstops as he wanted. "I don't mind. Where were you thinking?"

Phil gave me a lopsided smile as began driving away. "Monaco."

I nodded. Then did a double take. "Monaco?! As in the Monaco near _France?!_"

"I need to speak with someone there."

I looked him like he was crazy, which I was seriously beginning to consider that he was. "And you couldn't have done it with a phone call? Or _after_ you dropped me off?"

"This takes precedence." Ha answered calmly, totally unlike he had just announced that we were taking a _detour to_ _Monaco._

"What about a_ phone call?" _I asked, nearly shrieking.

"This is a matter that needs to be discussed face to face."

I was speechless. I was happy that I had a ride to Miami but I did not expect to have to go to Monaco on the way. It was just like one of those comedy movies when two people take a big, crazy road trip. Though I knew that this was _SHIELD._ A big secret government agency and that this guy was in some top secret business and I shouldn't really argue. If we're taking a trip to Monaco, you could only guess that it sure as hell was important.

I placed my left arm on the car door, leaning on it and asked with a sigh of defeat. "How are we getting there? Unless this car can fly." I remarked with my signature sarcasm. Phil looked at me with a sly grin. My mouth dropped open. "_Are you kidding me?_ This thing can _fly?!" _Phil made no response, just continuing to smile smugly, leaving me to imagine what button on this car would cause it to fly off.

Unfortunately, we didn't end up flying to Monaco via shiny red Corvette. I don't know when I dozed off but Phil gently shook me awake and I found myself in some type of storage room.

_"Ugggg."_ Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw that I was still in the Corvette but we had arrived… _somewhere_. There were a few people walking around in black spandex with a logo patterned on their shoulders, telling me they were SHIELD personnel. That, however, still gave me no indication as to where I was. Naturally, "Where are we?" was my next question.

Phil opened to car door for me. "We're currently in a SHIELD aircraft." Just as he paused, I felt the ground shake, "And it looks like we've taken off." He added.

Oh, okay. We're in airplane. That makes sense since we're going overseas. "Cool. I might just stay here and..." I closed my eyes and started to drift off again, snuggling into car door.

"There are recliners inside."

I bolted up and got out of the car. "Lead the way!" I said way too enthusiastically for news of a chair. Phil laughed but then glared slightly at an oncoming SHIELD agent who walked up to the car. "Don't touch Lola." He snapped, causing the agent to cower and walk away like a kicked puppy.

Phil lead me 'inside' and I found several recliners arranged in a very airplane-like way. I was too tired to describe it. All I knew was there was comfy chairs, a TV screen and drinks. They're must've also been peanuts around somewhere.

"You know I named my laptop Stanley." I told Phil, referring to his _Lola,_ "Just thought to let you know."

Phil frowned, "I didn't name the car, it's actually called _Lola." _He explained and took a seat in the recliner in front of me.

I waved my hand dismissively, "Well there's a fine example of my little knowledge of cars." I said, "And thank you for not commenting on how I named my laptop." Phil merely smiled in response, putting him in my good books. "Speaking of which," I went on, "where is all my stuff?"

"Still in Lola." He replied, making me grin.

_"_Do we get to drive _Lola _around Monaco?" I couldn't help but hide my excitement. That would be amazing; driving around Monaco in a convertible.

"Why else did you think I requested an airplane that was able to carry vehicles?" Phil replied a small grin. My smile grew and so did my excitement. Besides Clint, Phil Couslon was my favourite SHIELD agent.

I'm not going to go through all the details of that airplane trip. It wasn't boring or anything. I slept for a while, bonded with Phil over Doctor Who, ate peanuts and debated over the effects of calling Clint. But Monaco itself was more important.

There, I had another run in with who would soon be one of my best friends and found another use for fire extinguishers.

* * *

As expected, I loved driving around Monaco in Phil's convertible, _hood down_. When we landed, Phil and I took no time in jumping in the car and driving off. I didn't know where we driving off too; I was too caught up in the feel of the wind going through my hair and the sea spray coming off from the beach that was _oh so close_. Let me tell you, it felt _euphoric_.

We arrived in front of some fancy, white hotel. I got out of the car and turned around in a full 360 circle. There was street circuit close by and it seemed to go around the pier I was so tempted to run to. "Where are we?" I asked Phil.

"_Monte Carlo._ And that over there," He flicked his head over to the racecourse, "is _Circuit de Monaco._"

"Oh." Was all I could give for a reply. Monte Carlo? I looked down at my clothes and wished I had changed into something more... Summer-y.

Phil lead me inside the hotel. The doorman took one look at Phil before exchanging a nod and opening the door for us.

Walking in, I definitely regretted my choice of clothing. We were in some fancy bar and everyone (and I do mean _everyone) _was dressed up. Men were in flashy suits and the women in posh, expensive looking dresses.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." Phil said and, much to my horror, walked away.

Now, I was left all alone with a feeling of being far too undressed in my ordinary black jeans, polka dot shirt and scruffy converse. My black blazer did give me some reassurance at first but after a lady looked at me and _gasped, _that all went out of the window. This then caused several people to turn their heads to my direction and stare with faces of surprise, confusion and even disgust.

And let's not try and dwell on the fact that I could see, and name, some very famous celebrities. All in all, I really wanted to run away from the posh crowd of famous posh people dressed in posh clothing. I knew the feeling of being odd out and unwanted all too well, and I was getting this vibe so hard I was surprised I hadn't been knocked back onto the floor.

Out of the blue, a man dressed a black tuxedo starts rushing around the room. His frantic eyes seemed to be looking for something. They soon land on me and he breathes a small sigh, as if relieved.

"Ah, I've found you!" He said, his voice flamboyant with a British accent, "Smashing!"

I was to confused to even comprehend that he had said '_smashing'. _"Excuse me?" I asked politely. I looked around quickly, where was Phil when you needed him? He would undoubtedly be able to get out of this mess.

The man frowned and asked, "You are here for the interview, are you not?"

I stared at him, blankly._ Interview?_ "Uh, I'm actually just-"

"Oh no! The time!" The man cut me off in such a dramatic voice. He then proceeded to check a _pocket watch _and gasped at the time."We must hurry!"

I couldn't get a word out, or even comprehend that this guy also had a _pocket watch, _before I was pulled away from the rich, posh crowd and pushed into a random room.

"Sir! I'm just-" I tried to clarify that I was certainly not an interviewer but once again, he cut me off.

"You have half an hour." He held up his forefinger right in front of my face, his voice going dead serious. "Use it wisely, people rarely get this time from him." Then with a graceful spin, he fluttered away from me.

I blinked once, twice, three times. _Did that really just happen?_ Sighing, I turned to face the room I had just been pushed in to and, apparently, spend 30 minutes _interviewing_ some random guy. The room itself looked 5-star quality with a large comfy looking bed, a massive flat screen TV and all the other high class items you would expect in a 5-star hotel room. It even had a mini bar.

I sat down in an armchair and hoped Phil would find me and get me out of this mess. I got my phone out and started typing out a message to Phil but stopped when I realized I didn't have his number.

_"__Texting during an interview?" _A voice rang out through the room. I turned around to face the man I assumed to be interviewing_. _My mouth dropped open when I saw who it was_. _It was the same man who had caught me belting out to Queen not long ago_.  
_

I was looking at the one and only Tony Stark.

"Um…" Came out from my mouth. I wracked my brain for something the least bit intelligent to say. "Sup."

I nearly groaned my stupidity. _Sup? _Seriously? I mean, he has witnessed my abysmal singing skills which is embarrassment enough. The cringe attacks were punishment enough but _oh no, _the universe decides to screw me over again by making me run into him _again. _

"You're late." He stated as he walked around the bar, taking a sip of his drink in the process. His face and tone of voice held no recognition, leaving me to breath out a small sigh of relief that he didn't remember me.

But the relief was short lived when his words brought a horrible realization. I had 30 minutes with him for what reason? _To interview him. _

Of all people, that eccentric guy with a pocket watch just had to choose_ me. Was it my clothes?_ Did he see that I wasn't wearing Prada or someother overly priced brand name and think_ "Hm, yes! She's a reporter!" _Because that's actually insulting.

"Uh, sorry... I was, um-"

"Don't worry about it." He, thankfully, cut me off. "I actually commend you." He went on, "Usually I'm the one late."

I gave a small smile while inside I was doing twirls. TONY STARK COMMENDS ME. BITCHES BE JELLY. IRON MAN HIMSELF HAS COMMENDED ME.

He sat down in the armchair and crossed his legs. He then stared at me intensely, making me self conscious. Was it my clothes? Was it my hair? Did I have something in my hair? Or on my face? I was just about to try and, as inconspicuously as I could, rub my face when he spoke.

"I know you, don't I?"

Well crap.

Thanks a lot universe! I thought I had it okay when you made me meet up with _Tony_ _Stark_ after I had unknowingly preformed a whole musical spectrum for him on our first meeting. A meeting which I was beyond glad he didn't look to remember. But now he remembers and I'm left with much more awkwardness to deal with than per usual.

"I, uh, yeah. Sort of. You... bought some records from me." I answered, hating that I was stuttering at the beginning. I need to seem confident and that I didn't care he saw me singing.

"Oh yeah! The girl that was dancing around and singing." He said, making me hang my head in shame.

"Please don't remind me." I grumbled. "I'd rather not relive the trauma."

"Trauma?" He remarked, "Why would you have trauma?" I gave him a pointed look to which he laughed off. "Oh! Don't worry. I'm just glad you didn't start crying hysterically or something." _You and me both buddy. _"What was your name again?"

"Alice." I answered.

"Alice...?"

I realized he was waiting for a last name, "Oh, Jackson."

"Alice Jackson," He said in such a solemn tone, I couldn't help but be amused at, "it's next to meet you. I'm Tony Stark."

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. I wasn't sure if we were supposed to stand and shake hands or even bro hug it out. Tony remained seated so I did the same.

He squinted his eyes at me, "You're not an interviewer."

I laughed once, it almost came out like a scoff. "What gave it away?"

"Well for one, all the reporters I've met introduced themselves confidently and started firing questions at me." He informed me, "And you're the first reporter I've met who wears converse." We both looked down at my ancient, worn, scruffing shoes.

I scratched the back of my head, feeling incredibly awkward as he pointed this all out. "Yeah... Most girls here are dressed in Gucci or something." I said, trying to joke around when I was feeling rather pathetic and self conscious in my old, worn clothes.

"Actually it's mostly Chanel." He said very seriously, "But if you're not a reporter, how'd you get here?"

"I thought I was the one doing the interview." I remarked, quirking an eyebrow before going on with a sigh. "To be honest, I didn't even know I was coming to this place. I was pulled here by my... _friend_." I didn't know what to call Phil but hey, he liked Doctor Who so friend it was, "I was then ditched by said friend and then some really flamboyant British guy - with a pocket watch - thought I was an interviewer and pushed me into this room and here we are." I finished.

Tony raised his eyes brows and took a drink, "So you're not an interviewer?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Well then," He paused to finish his drink and then stood up, "Miss Jackson, do you want to ditch this room and go play darts?"

I was shocked that he literally just asked me that. "I would but I, uh, really should find my friend." I told him, standing up too. I also didn't want to play darts in front on a crowd of judgmental rich people. I've had enough self consciousness for one day, thank you very much.

"Very well. It was nice to meet you again, Alice Jackson." Tony held out his hand.

I shook it, "Likewise Tony Stark."

He tilted his head to the side, "You're also the first reporter," He made bunny ears at _reporter,_ "I've met who used my actual name rather than _'Mr. Stark'_"

My face dropped, thinking of how disrespectful that might be. "Oh I-"

"That's a good thing." He reassured me. I smiled, feeling relieved. Tony smiled as well, a genuine smile rather than the cocky smirk he's always photographed with.

We left the room, Tony opening the door for me, and I found Phil just walking past. "Phil!" I called out to him. He turned around and frowned at the sight of Tony and I walking out of a room together. "Oh no! We weren't-" I tired to explain, realising how it might look with me coming out of a hotel room with one Tony Stark.

"Hang on. This is your _friend?" _Tony asked me, making quotation marks when he said friend.

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Tony turned to Phil, "Your name is _Phil?" _He asked genuinely surprised.

"Phillip actually." Phil responded.

I looked back and forth between Tony and Phil, "Hold up! You two _know eachother?" _Then I remembered what Clint had said - _Tony has business in SHIELD_. I honestly forgot all that as I was still in shock that I had been told to interview Tony.

"Yeah." Tony answered, "Hang on. How do you know him?"

"Miss Jackson is a consultant." Phil answered.

Tony understood completely what Phil was referring to, "Did Fury send you here? To make you get me to join his little-"

"I can assure Miss Jackson has no business of that sort." Phil cut off in a business-like voice, "We aren't aware that you two had business with each other." Eyeing us both and I realised I should try and explain again.

"It's not like that!" I immediately replied, "Nothing happened in that room! Some British guy thought I was a reporter and was the person who was going to do an interview with him." I pointed my thumb at Tony.

"He also had a pocket watch." Tony threw in.

"That's all." I finished.

Phil just looked amused with the whole situation.

"Tony! Where have you been?" All three of us turned to see a lady, dressed up like the rest of the posh crowd, standing at the beginning of the hallway with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?" She started walking towards us with a stern look on her face. "I blink and you've disappeared!"

Tony nearly hid behind me, thus the lady realizing I was standing there. "Oh hello! I didn't see you there." The lady's face look vaguely familiar but I couldn't put a name to her face.

"It's okay." I said timidly, hoping to not piss her off, "Tony was supposed to be doing an interview-"

"Oh are you the interviewer?" She asked me.

"Well no. I was mistaken for one." I explained, embarrassed. Who can say they were mistaken to be an interviewer? Honestly.

She paused and eyed me with a suspicious look in her eyes. "You're not an interviewer?"

"Some British guy with a pocket watch thought she was an reporter and pushed her into the room Natalie told me the interview was being done." Tony explained.

"Oh!" The lady's suspicious look vanished and a warm smile came upon her face. "Well I'll speak to the hotel manager about that." She said.

"There's no need, really." I persisted. "Just a misunderstanding." Who wants to get a guy with a _pocket watch_ in trouble? He seemed cool enough.

"No, I will." Then her eyes widened, "I'm so rude, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Pepper Potts."

Ah. Pepper Potts. Recently appointed CEO of Stark Industries. I saw something about that on TV - _that's_ where I remember her from.

"Alice Jackson." I introduced myself. Phil finally made himself known by clearing his throat.

Pepper looked at him confused, "Phil? What are you doing here?"

"Phil?" Tony asked out loud on the side. I looked at him and saw him frowning, looking between Pepper and Phil. I felt like I was I missing something but debated against asking. I was already way in over my head and with Tony's jealous look, I could already speculate what was going on.

"I was just looking for Alice." Phil said, informing her.

"Oh." She said, "_Oh. _You're apart of SHIELD." She deduced, looking at me.

"Yes." I answered "But that wasn't why I found Tony!" I quickly added.

Pepper nodded, "Well we best be off. Tony has a car in the race." She smiled at the both of us. "It was nice to meet you Alice." She said to me. She said goodbye to Phil and began pushing Tony down the hallway. I heard Tony ask _"I have a car?" _to which Pepper replied with, "_Yes, why else do you think we're here?" _

I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation because they were soon out of earshot. I turned to Phil who was looking at me with an amused smile still.

"You were mistaken for a reporter?"

I glared at him, "That was your fault!"

Phil looked like he wanted to laugh, "How was that my fault?"

"Because you didn't tell me we were coming to a fancy place and so I was left there alone and looking like a potato while everyone was dressed in _Chanel!_" I ranted, "Having me dressed like _this," _I gestured to myself, "in a crowd like _that." _I jerked my thumb in the direction of the crowd that was down the hallway, "doesn't help us being incognito."

"Who said we were being incognito?" Phil challenged.

"_Pfft_. You're a secret agent - you're always incognito."

Phil chuckled. I inwardly danced at how I had made a SHIELD agent laugh. Then again, Phil wasn't as uptight as I imagined most SHIELD agents to be, so I'm not sure if that counts. Still, making someone smile made me smile so there's some happiness.

Phil gestured for us to start walking. "C'mon, let's go so you can watch the race."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I still have someone I need to speak with."

"What? And what about when you left me before?"

"I needed the bathroom." He answered.

That shut me up. Phil lead me down to the circuit and I got a really good seat up in the front. "I'll be back." Phil said, briefly reminding me of the Terminator. My attention went up to the large screen when I saw a driver throwing a helmet down at the ground in anger. A name change and close up on the new driver told me that Tony Stark was now actually going to be _driving_ in the unexpected but unsurprising as this was _Tony Stark_.

The race soon begun and things started off smoothly. I was surprised at how invested I became in the race as I wasn't really into cars. But here I am, on the edge of my seat, eyes glued to the large overhead monitor displaying all the action while I waited for the cars to finally come around and pass the strip of road I was sitting in front of.

In the corner of my eye, a flicker of bright neon orange made me tear my eyes away from to the screen. A man in an orange jumpsuit, much like the ones the intervention workers wore, was walking on the other side of the fence. Not everyone had noticed him but when _walked straight onto the race course_, he caused more than a buzz.

He opened up his suit, and even from the few metres he stood away from me, I saw the white glowing from some sort of chest piece he had going on. He flicked out his hands and two long whips came out. Electricity started flowing through them and the jumpsuit burnt away, revealing the whole chest piece around his torso.

Then the blood drained from my face when I realized Tony was in the lead. He soon came driving up and the man flicked one of his whips and cut straight through the front half of the car, just missing Tony.

This, of course, caused the audience to shriek in terror and scramble - especially when Tony's race car did a full somersault in the air. The following cars came around and, as they saw the mess and tried to hastily turn back, collided and resulting in a exploding mass of fire.

I don't know what I was thinking. I never really do in situations like this. All I knew was that man in the jumpsuit was walking over towards Tony. And Tony was defenseless.

Bolting up from my seat, I dashed to the fence and began climbing. Using my blazer to cover the barbed wire that sat atop of the fence, I made it over and ignored the shooting pains in my feet as I landed.

I made a mental note to thank Phil for not making me change; a dress and heels would've sucked right now.

I didn't have time to be relieved though because 10 metres away from me, the man lifted up his arm and brought down one of his whips against the car, slicing at where the driver should've been at. I froze, my breath catching in my throat as I thought I had just witnessed the death of Iron Man.

Then I saw Tony come up behind him and hit the crazed, Whip Man with a car door. I couldn't stand there for long and be relieved at the news of Tony's survival - I has to do something. I looked around for something - anything - I could use for defense. My search became frantic as the man kept delivering attack after attack, just missing Tony by inches.

I saw a metal bar, laying idly on the ground amongst the car wreck. I took a deep breath, and walked over to it determinedly. I didn't pause as I picked it up, continuing my way to where Tony was, my eyes glued to the man with the whips. Tony noticed me but before he couldn't even cock an eyebrow at me, I swung the metal bar at the man's head.

Evidently, I didn't hit him hard enough because all I seemed to was just make him lose his balance for a moment. Which he just took a step forward to regain it. He turned around and laughed slightly at the sight of me. I would've too as I probably looked like a wide-eyed, horrified small girl, holding a metal bar above her head.

I heard whizzing in the contraption that held his whips. Expecting some sort of an attack, I dropped to my knees and spun around his left side. I came up behind him and hit the back of his knee, making him fall forward onto his knees. He was obviously pissed and blindly swung his arm around. I ducked my head and used the bar to block the whip. The whip, due to the electricity, managed to cut though the bar, chopping it in half.

I looked down at in horror. The man stood up and towered over me.

"Cука." He said in an accent that sounded Russian.

Now, I'd like to say that I've actually had _some_ swordship lessons. It was mandatory for all demigods to have some weapons training and a sword was my 'chosen weapon' (that's how I - _somehow_ - managed to pull of that spin before) But I had never fought with _two _swords. Now that I had a bar in each hand, I had no idea what to do.

So I kicked him in the groin.

His scrunched up face of pain told me I had kicked hard enough this time. I used his distraction to the pain to my gain and swung both my arms at the same time and hit him on the head. With both bars. At the same time.

If he hadn't slumped down, I would've been shocked. But even as he _did_ slump down in pain, I was shocked that _I_ had managed to actually do that. Then again, _my_ hands hurt from the vibrations that move caused - he _should_ be knocked out cold.

"Is he knocked out?" Tony asked, coming up from behind me.

Being done with them, I threw both bars aside and dusted my hands off. I was about to confirm that this man was knocked out when a groan sounded from his lips.

"Guess not!" Tony said. He grabbed my arm and dragged my away from the man. We hid behind Tony's car, several feet away from the man. I instantly regretted throwing the metal poles away.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tony whispered to me.

My legs were curled up as close as I could get them to me. Shaking my head and trying to keep my breaths even, I let out a small. "I don't even know." The adrenaline was slowly draining away from me, leaving panic in its wake.

The car mirror lay in front of us and I spied the man coming up to us from the reflection. He knew exactly where we were as he was staring right at us. My toes curled in fright and I squished my head in between my legs to try and calm myself down. When I finally lifted my head up again, I stupidly looked into the mirror.

He had started flipping his whips around maniacally, all while smiling scarily. That smile alone nearly made me begin hyperventilating.

I didn't really notice the black sedan driving up, but I had never been more relieved seeing someone get hit by a car. It slammed Whip Man into the fence, making him go limp once more. "I think he's actually unconscious this time." Tony finally said after a few silent beats. You okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "

I nodded despite feeling myself teetering on the edge of a panic attack. "C'mon." Tony helped me up, seeing that I was going anywhere on my own, and took me to the car.

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" _Pepper shrieked as Tony opened the door to slide me in. I didn't really hear much of Tony's reply because I had to put my head in between my knees again to trying to stop the dizziness I was beginning to feel.

I don't know how, but the man recovered and hit the door right next to me, cutting it in his half with one his whips. The driver started reversing and driving forward again and again, trying to hit the guy, Pepper was shrieking beside me and Tony was screaming for some case.

After the guy nearly cut the car in half, I finally kicked some red bag on Pepper's lap out to Tony and he opened it and it transformed into an Iron Man suit. Normally I would've been in awe but I had to focus on counting my breaths.

I felt the car jerk to the side but I kept my head down and tried to calm myself down. I could hear a lot of fighting but didn't bother to look up, it really wouldn't help me.

"Are you guys alright in there?" I finally looked up when I heard Tony's voice. He seemed fine enough and his helmet was up. I nodded and Pepper finally stopped screaming.

The whole incident was followed by us being escorted off the circuit, actual reporters asking questions (some even for me) and paparazzi trying to take as many pictures as they could before we were ushered into the hotel. Phil had been there on the other side of the fence and, seeming very worried about my state and kept asking how I was feeling. I was ready to collapse from exhaustion and Phil wordlessly put my right arm around his shoulders and lead me into a secure room in the hotel.

Pepper had to go off to _"give a statement about the recent occurrences"_ as she had out it. Phil left me, after a short lecture about how stupid I had been to go after the terrorist, but then ended up applauding my skill and initiation. He went to go call Director Fury, leaving Tony and I in the room we had previously been in during our 'interview'.

"So where're you heading off to now?" Tony asked as he poured himself a drink.

"California." I replied and plopped myself down on the armchair I had been sitting in before.

"Really? Good." He said, nodding appreciatively.

I sat up to look at him, "Why?" He didn't reply, just walked around from the mini bar, two glasses in hand and was about to hand me one when he stopped.

"Hang on, how old are you?." He asked me.

"20." I answered.

"Still one more year for you kiddo." He poured the contents of the glass that had been for me in his glass in his, "More for me I guess." I sat back in a huff at him. I've never tasted alcohol but it seemed suitable after what I had just been through.

I went over to the min I fridge, seeing if there was anything I could drink. I grinned seeing a can of Mountain Dew. Just what needed to calm down my chaotic stomach.

"I'm having a birthday party tomorrow." Tony announced. "You should come."

"I leave for California tonight." I said, proceeding to take a big, long gulp from the fizzy drink.

"So am I." Tony said, "I live in California."

"That's nice." I said. This was actually surprising new information I didn't know about Tony but I was too drained right now to care."I prefer New York." I said, stifling a yawn.

"Why did you move away then?"

I gave him a look, "Why do you care?" I wasn't snappy, I was legitimately confused as to why he cared so much about me.

"Just wanting to know more about the person who saved my life." Tony said indifferently.

"All I did was hit a guy over the head with a random bar…" I corrected.

"You did more than that and you know that." Tony raised his glass, "Thank you." It wasn't sarcastic or joking or witty, he was solemn. I saluted him in return. I saw the bed and it looking so comfortable, jumped onto it.

We were silent for a bit. Laying on my stomach on the feather light bed, I mauled over what just occurred. I took a pitstop to Monaco, got mistaken by a reporter, defended Iron Man from a terrorist who probably would've killed me and was now chilling with Tony Stark.

I propped myself up on my elbows as I looked over at him. Tony sat in the armchair, legs propped up onto the coffee table with a faraway look on his face. I didn't know how he was feeling. I never stopped to think about the enemies Tony would've made along his journey of becoming Iron Man. I mean he _became_ Iron Man when he was captured by some terrorist organization - that I knew enough from TV and gossip magazines. And now, another terrorist had ruined what could've been a lovely day for him by attempt ice murder.

I guess that explains how quickly he drowned his drink and stood up to pour himself a second.

"My roommate moved out and I couldn't afford the place on my own." I broke the silence. Tony looked over at me, frowning. Clearly I had broke his deep thought. "This old guy left me his apartment in his will so I'm going to live there until I can get a job and make enough money to live where I want." I told him.

"And old guy left you his apartment in his will?" Tony said, am amused look on his face. I smiled too, the whole thing was quite ridiculous but at least I seemed to have distracted him.

"He didn't have any family or friends and I used to buy him the paper everyday." I elaborated.

"Well whereabouts is this apartment?" Tony asked.

"Malibu." I answered with a sneer.

"Hey! What's wrong with Malibu?" Tony challenged, sounding offended.

"Too many white girls." I replied, waving a dismissive hand.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked as if I was crazy, "Well, too bad. You're moving there. I live there. You're coming to my party."

Just by how he pretty much flat out commanded me to come to his party, I sensed Tony Stark to be the stubborn kind. Being too drained for any arguments, I gave in. "Fine, if you want me there so bad..."

"I'll send you the details." He told me, smiling happily to himself.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And how will you will you send it?" I challenged, clearly not remembering giving out any details. He shrugged his shoulders but I could see his lips twitching, fighting a smile,

Phil then came in, breaking our conversation, "Miss Jackson, we're leaving."

I nodded and got up. Tony got up as well and held out a fist to me. "What?" I asked, staring down at his fist.

"Fist-bump." He told me.

I smiled tiredly but fist-bumped him nonetheless. Phil lead me out to Lola and as we drove away, is closed my eyes and took it all in. All the panic, terror and fear disappeared slowly as the fresh air and sea spray hit my face once again. Phil was next to me, the terrorist was taken in and I felt much happier leaving Monaco then arriving at it.

I looked at the agent beside me. A fond smile came on my face as I remembered that I had to thank him. "Hey Phillip," I called, remembering his full name. He turned to me an expectant face. "Thanks for not making me change." I paused and then added, "And for taking me to Monaco."

Phil sighed into a smile. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

I really was thankful for Phil taking me to Monaco. I never would've guessed the massive impact that small trip would have on my future and it really was a _'trip to remember'_. Leaving Monaco, I was much, much content with life. I mean, seriously, I befriended a celebrity, fought a terrorist and fist-bumped Iron Man. The smile on my face was evident enough of how happier I was feeling.

And to make things even better, soon I would finally be able to get some sleep.


	8. A Party To Remember

_"If you wish to reproduce children, I suggest you remove your hand."_ - Natasha Romanoff

* * *

_He ignored the plush clouds around as he stared up above him. His legs were out straight and his hands were flared out. His suit was shiny and polished and his helmet was- _

"_-too small_." I grumbled. Waking up in a very comfortable recliner onboard a SHIELD aircraft, I was momentarily confused as to where I was. Then I saw Phil sitting next to me, reading a newspaper and I remembered everything.

I was moving to California, just having gone to Monaco in which I was mistaken for an interviewer - by a guy with a _pocket watch_ - made pleasant conversation with Iron Man, faced off a terrorist and was then invited to Tony Stark's birthday. It took a moment for me to realise that was _reality_ and not a dream I had just had.

Phil then alerted me that we had an hour or so until our arrival in California. Since I didn't want to spend all my time just idly staring out the window, I went down to Lola where all my stuff was boxed up, to get a few things to help pass the time. Out came my sketchbook, some pencils and I once again sat in the heavenly recliner, I set to work. I hadn't drawn in a long time due to the hectic happenings that was my life and I realized that I really did miss it.

10 minutes of absentminded sketching later and I found that I had drawn a very rough sketch of Iron Man, flying up high in the sky. I put off the fact that I was subconsciously drawing Iron Man because of what had happened in Monaco not long ago (was it yesterday? Time zones are confusing)

I hoped that it would turn out nice because if so, I'll then have something to give to Tony for his birthday. I had _no _idea what to get him otherwise. What do you get someone who has everything?

I knew Phil kept glancing at me every few minutes since I had woken up. One might've thought it would be in suspicion but when I caught him looking one time, I saw the worry in his eyes. I felt touched that Phil Coulson was worried about me. But it was also strange, having someone worry about me. My mother did worry, but I rarely told her of the life threatening situations I went through. And I haven't talked to my brother in about four years and the only real friend I could think of would be Clint.

So I was fairly surprised when Phil suddenly asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty frustrated." I answered, "This drawing isn't working out." I elaborated when Phil frowned in confusion. I knew that he was asking about how I was feeling about what had happened in Monaco. I didn't answer because I didn't know how I felt.

Phil raised his eyebrows, "You draw?"

"Attempt to." I said.

"May I see?" He asked.

I passed him my sketchbook for him to have a look, "Be my guest."

Phil looked hard at the drawing I had been working on. I chewed nervously on my lip, hoping it didn't look _too_ bad to Phil. "I honestly don't see what's wrong with it." He finally told me, "It looks amazing."

I smiled at his praise, "Thank you. But I'm not very happy with it." Phil passed me back my sketchbook and looked down at his watch.

"We'll be arriving soon, so you might want to pack up and get yourself ready." I nodded and did as he said so.

We landed in some top secret location and Phil informed me that he would be driving me to my apartment. It was a nice day in California, not overly hot. I still saw girls in mini skirts though.

Oh California, how I have not missed you.

I reminded myself this was all going to hopefully just be temporary. I was just here because of Old Frank's apartment, that's all. Phil and I simultaneously got out of the car when we arrived at the familiar building I had once lived at. I wasn't very nostalgic but a fond smile came on my face as I remembered good Old Frankie.

"I have business that needs attending to." Phil said and, get this, _threw me his keys_, "I trust that you'll take car of Lola."

"I'll guard her with my life." I promised and saluted him. He walked off down the street with a smile.

I didn't bother wondering where he was going. He could be going to a meeting with the President, take down a drug cartel or just buy a toothbrush from Walmart. Either way, I didn't want to know the business of a secret agent - it wasn't my business and I could already see me getting kidnapped for knowing top secret information.

So, I just picked up a box from the stack and walked into the building. It wasn't like the fancy, white posh hotel in Monte Carlo, but it was pretty decent. I noticed slight changes in the lobby, like the glass bowl of toffees that sat on the receptionist's desk had been replaced by a boring blue vase.

But just like she had when I had first rented out an apartment here, sat behind the reception desk was the chubby, middle-aged woman whose face was, as always, smeared with makeup. Her lips were painted a hot pink that made her look sick and her hair was clearly a dyed red. Her name was Jackie or Jenny or something beginning with 'J'. I wasn't sure if she remembered me so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Alice Jackson. I have an apartment here." I said, trying to be polite.

"No you don't." She said, while chewing bubble gum.

I frowned. "Uh, excuse me?"

"_You," _she pointed a sausage of a finger at me, "_do not_ have an apartment here."

"Oh, well you see, it's not really mine but the old man whose name was Frank." I told her, hoping that it will spark any recognition from her. She just stared at me seeming unamused, chewing her gum like a cow would do with grass.

"You know... Old Frank. He passed away and gave me his apartment..." I tried again. I couldn't comprehend how she didn't know Old Frank - they man had lived here since the dawn of time! The lady continued to stare at me for a good while. It got to a point where I wanted to just walk away from how uncomfortable her stare made me.

"_Old Frank," _she shrilly spoke_, "_did not give you his apartment because, first of all, he did not have an apartment to give you."

"Wha-"

She cut me off. "Roberto Frank wasn't the owner of his apartment. He rented it out and was often behind on his payments."

I blinked. Renting a place to live still makes it _yours, _I wanted to say. But rather, I focused more on what the hell she meant_._ "What does that have anything to do with me?"

The lady rolled her eyes. "When he died-" I flinched at how easy and careless she said it, "_you_ had to pay rent. _You_ never did and therefore, _we_ disclosed it." She paused as she pretended to type on her computer.

_Disclosed?_ "No one ever told me that!" I exclaimed. "I wasn't even living here!"

She didn't even bother looking at me. She just shrugged, seeming quite uncaring. "Not my problem."

"Well can't I get another apartment or something?" I asked seeing as she wouldn't help me with Old Frank's place.

"We're all out." She replied. I huffed and my every narrowed seeing the board behind her, full of numbered keys for available rooms. "Close the door lightly on your way out."

"You know," I said as I picked up my box, "you're a bitch." I slammed the door on my way out.

I stood on the pathway in front of the building and stared at the red Corvette. Phil wasn't back but I couldn't stay here. I put the box in my hands back with the rest of my things. I got into the driver's seat, thanking my rare lucky stars that Phil gave me his keys. I would not stay here any longer; I would rather drive around aimlessly. And that's what I did.

As I passed them, I checked out a few apartments and a few hotels. They were all too far out of my price range.

I dialled Phil's number (he gave it to me after Monaco) and left him a voicemail message. It consisted of me expressing my thorough displeasure with a certain apartment building and how I just had to go away from it.

I carefully parked Phil's Corvette at a decent looking cafe. Sat outside (to keep a close eye on Lola) I opted to stay here as I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I checked the local newspaper for apartments. There was nothing.

A few tears fell from my eyes. I had nowhere to stay. I was homeless. I was in a city I despised, without a home or anywhere else to go.

My phone buzzed, breaking off the depressing thoughts. I opened it up to see that I actually had two messages one. The newest one from Phil, which read:

_I'm going to be a little late so keep Lola with you. Please don't go out of Miami so I can find you when I'm done._

_And don't worry, I'll talk to Fury on getting you a place._

A fond smile came on my face as I read that. Not only was Phil trusting me with Lola but was also going to try and help me find a place. I_ wouldn't be homeless. _I was so happy that I nearly forgot to check my other message. And when I did, I became ecstatic.

On my screen, read the following:

_10-8-80 Malibu Point, 90265._  
_Tonight, come whenever. Dress nice (preferably no converse this time)_  
_I told you I'd find your number._  
_You know who I am._

I had to read the message five times. I had doubt that he would remember me to invite me. But he did. Here I am, Alice Jackson, being invited to Tony Stark's very own birthday party.

Feeling much happier, I got out my sketchbook to finish Tony's drawing to a standard I was happy with.

The sun was setting and I realized that if I was going to go to Tony's party, I should start getting ready. And since I didn't have a place to get dressed, I grabbed some clothes out of my boxes of clothing and got dressed in the bathroom of cafe I had been previously sitting at. I tried to ignore how low and pathetic that was.

I wasn't sure if I dressed as what Tony would would call '_nice_'. I was in a plain black lace dress with a red belt, red flats and red lipstick. I could only imagine what the other girls there would be wearing. Chanel probably.

I drove Phil's Corvette to Tony's house. I prayed to God nothing would happen to the car because I had only recently met Phil. And not only had he trusted me with one of his prized possessions, had taken me to Monaco but was now going to find me a place to live. I couldn't let the guy down.

By the looks of it, the party was already in full swing. Coloured lights shone out bright and the music was so loud it made me pity the neighbours. Once I made sure the Corvette's hood was up and it was parked in a secure place, where I doubted any drunk people would come staggering out and around, I walked up to Tony's house.

It was a mansion, there was no denying that. It looked exactly like what you would imagine Tony Stark to live in. I clutched Tony's present tight in my arms. I had used one of my picture frames for his drawing, not having enough time to go buy him a new one.

"C'mon Alice. Just go in there." I tried to pep talk myself up. Having checked that my phone was in my pocket (yes, the dress _had_ _pockets!_), I was all set, and I forced my feet forward, taking me into the house.

People were everywhere. And I mean _everywhere. _They were dancing via grinding on each other and fist pumping in the air. It was quite hard to get through without getting shoved around and about by random strangers. Some time later, I had made it through and found myself in a room that, by the looks of it, I guessed to be the living room. The music wasn't as loud here but you would still need to raise your voice to be heard. I stood away from the dancing crowd and searched the room for, well, Tony. Since, really, I didn't know anyone else.

I found him standing with a red headed lady in a cheetah dress, who was up close in front of him. My mouth dropped open when I saw that she had a piece of the Iron Man armour on her hand. Did Tony really just let anyone wear that?

I felt someone walk up from behind me and I recognized that someone to be Pepper, briskly walking around. Her eyes glued to Tony and the other girl. "Excuse me?" My finger went to tap her on the shoulder, hoping to the attention of someone I knew.

Her eyes snapped from Tony and the red head to me and grew as she recognised me. "Oh my god? Aren't you-"

"The mistaken reporter?" I finished for her, "Yes."

Pepper smiled, "Alice wasn't it?" I nodded. "You know I've never gotten around to thanking you for risking your life on the circuit."

I shrugged slightly and my smile became a tad awkward. "It's okay."

"No really, thank you." She said sincerely. We both turned and saw Tony whisper something into the girl's ear. I noticed the grip on the present in Pepper's hands get much, much tighter. "I'm assuming Tony invited you." Her voice now much more agitated.

"Yeah, as a thank you for Monaco I guess." I tried to ease her seeming jealously. "I wasn't going to come but I thought to just drop this off."

Her eyes returned to me and grew as they dropped down to the frame in my hands. I passed the frame over to her. A shocked laugh escaped her lips as she looked my drawing over.

"Wow, Alice. This is- Did you do this?"

I blushed, "Yeah. I didn't really know what to get him so..."

Pepper gave me a fond smile, "Well this is beautiful and I'm sure Tony will love it. And between us," her voice dropped to a whisper, "no one else bought him a present."

My eyes widened. I looked around at the people, drinking _his_ alcohol and dancing to _his_ music brought him _nothing? _Wasn't that the whole purpose of a birthday party? Was it not that guests bring the person having the birthday presents in return for entertainment? Had I missed something? "All these people just come over?" Pepper nodded in response with a sort of defeated sigh.

A blast caused the both of us to jump. I turned to see that the girl in the cheetah dress had used the laser beam to shatter an ice statue. Stood beside her, Tony started to applaud the red haired girl.

"Excuse me." Pepper said, her tone once again becoming annoyed. She handed me back Tony's frame and made a move to walk away.

Tony's eyes found us. "Hey c'mon! Pep!" His eyes landed on me," And Alice! Look, all my girls are here."

I didn't know how to respond to that. He just called me 'one of his girls'. "I've known you for about 48 hours." I finally spoke and pointed out.

"You also saved my life." Tony gave me a pointed look, no longer yelling as he neared me.

"Well... Um..." I didn't know what to say. Feeling a need to change the subject, I handed over his present. "Happy birthday."

Tony blinked, apparently shocked that I had gotten him something. His eyes skimmed over the drawing and an astonished smile came on his face. "Woah! Did you draw this?" I nodded sheepishly, not really enjoying being in the spotlight. "_This _is art." He said, "This is got to go up." Tony walked off, not looking ahead - eyes on the drawing. I was surprised that he would actually put it up, but even more surprised that he would put it up _right_ _now_.

Nevertheless, I felt extremely pleased with myself. I looked out to crowd, a bright smile on my face. I watched over the crowd and saw the people jumping in the air, the DJ with nis hand in the air, fistpumping. I couldn't see myself dancing at all tonight and decided to wait here patiently until Tony or Pepper came back.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" A feminine voice sounded from beside me.

It was the girl Tony had been with before. I was about to say that I was fine when I choked. It was _her. _The tangled mess of red hair, the emerald green eyes. It was the girl in Clint's photo. _Natasha_.

I think I may have said her name out loud because the pleasant smile dropped off, replaced with a deadly look. She immediately grabbed my hand and lead me to a bathroom, locking the door.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _My mind reminded me a little too late of her undercover status, and I had just said her real name! And she doesn't even know me! She probably thinks I'm someone out to get her! I know that I would be thinking that!

"Look, I-"

Natasha pinned me up to the wall by throat, cutting off any words I could use to explain how I knew her. My feet left the floor and my airways closed up. "How do you know my name?!" She demanded, spitting her words.

"Can't brea-"

"_Answer me!_" A hint of desperation in her tone.

"_Clint._" I finally got out. That one word granted me freedom and I was let down to the ground. I fell to my knees and massaged my sore throat. Natasha stared down at me with a cold, calculating look.

"You have 30 seconds to explain."

"I'm Alice." I spluttered. "Alice Jackson. Clint was sent undercover to see if I was potential threat or not." My voice became slightly less crackled the more I spoke.

"You're the demigod." She stated.

Nodding, I cleared my throat to allow me to speak normally. "One day, I found a photo of you and Clint. He told me about you."

"I doubt that." Natasha said skeptically. She continued to eye me in suspicion.

"Well, he told me that he was supposed to kill you but didn't." I retorted. Natasha froze.

"Why?" She said menacingly. I didn't reply, confused. "Why'd he tell you?"

My voice became hesitant as I spoke my next words. "Before we split up, he said that I was the second person he would ever consider a friend." I took a moment to debate over my next words. "I assume you're the first." Natasha was silent, I took this as opportunity to add, "I'm not going to tell anyone. He said you were undercover and I'm not going to just come here and stuff that all up."

"Why are you here?" She finally asked, her moment of slight vulnerability gone.

"I honestly don't know. Tony invited me after Monaco and-"

"Wait," she held up a hand to silence me, "_you're_ the girl that saved Tony?"

"I didn't really save him. He got his suit out and finished off that whip guy in the end."

Natasha didn't give me a reply, she just kept looking at me. I felt like hiding with the measuring gaze she kept me under. Her shoulders were less tense and she didn't seem as hostile as she has been. Still, I prayed that she wouldn't spontaneously attack me. Clint told me she was a master at mixed martial arts and I can't even do a proper push up. I'd be hard pressed to beat her in a fight.

"We should go." She said after what felt like a few hours of painstaking silence. "Mister Stark is probably wondering where we are."

I think I was a bit too fast in opening the door and getting out but hey, you try being cooped up in small bathroom with a master assassin. Despite the fear I felt of the red-haired lady walking beside me, I admired her acting abilities. She was undercover and was mighty good at it. Her little performance with Tony was evident enough. I didn't want to be the reason for stuffing it all up. I chewed my lip and thought of how my next question could cause any sort of response that would result in my death.

"So, uh, what's your cover?" I said in a small voice. Her head snapped to me and I found myself regretted opening my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Like, your name. So I know to..."

"Natalie Rushman. I'm Pepper's assistant." She answered. My lips quirked at her cover name.

The smile dropped, however, when I saw Tony all dressed up in his Iron Man armour. Natasha took one look at Tony and stormed off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I called out to her.

"To get Pepper!" She answered without so much as a look back. I stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. A random guy dancing came up beside me and starting rubbing himself on me. I tried to get away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Come on baby." He tried to coo.

"If you wish to reproduce children, I suggest you remove your hand." A voice from behind me barked at the man. Natasha had appeared behind me and was currently death glaring the man who'd forced himself on me. The man, somehow, didn't faze from the daggers Natasha was eyeing. He slung an easy arm over my shoulder and wickedly grinned at the both of us, "Don't worry baby cakes, you can join."

Repulsed, I threw off his arm and lifted up my leg to knee him in the groin. He doubled over and Natasha pushed him from behind so he completely fell over. I looked at Natasha who was looked at me with an impressed smirk. I didn't realise I was smiling back at her until she gestured her head away and I remembered we had to find Pepper.

We found her with stood at the bar with a dark-skinned man. She smiled at the me as Natasha and I approached. "Oh Alice! This is Colonel James Rhodes." Pepper introduced us, "I was just telling him about you and how you saved Tony in Monaco."

Colonel James Rhodes turned to me and held out a hand, "Honour to meet you," he said as we shook hands, "thank you for helping Tony."

"It's, uh, you know... Saw him in trouble... went to go, er, give help." I embarrassingly tumbled over my words. I didn't do well in the centre of attention. And, I mean... a _Colonel _was praising_ me. _

I saw Natasha whisper something in Pepper's ear. One could only guess it was about Tony because Pepper's expression turned completely sour.

"Excuse me." She said bitterly, "I have to go see Tony." And stormed off. Colonel Rhodes sighed before following after her. This left Natasha and I left all alone.

"So-" I started but thankfully Natasha cut me off.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Who?" She gave me a pointed look. It took me a moment to realise: _Clint._ "Um no, not since he moved out."

Natasha was silent. Her impassive face made it difficult to determine what he was feeling or thinking. Then again, I doubted she showed much emotion.

"He was very…" I stopped and titled my head up, trying to think of a word, "-_fond_ of you." I said, hoping to just ease her hostility towards me. Yes, I know. _I'm a suck up_.

Natasha turned towards me, "What I want to know, is why you were in Monaco?"

"Phil brought me there." I automatically answered. She frowned, "Uh, Phil Coulson." I elaborated "He is a SHIELD agent, isn't he?" I said, slightly panicking. _What if Phil wasn't. What if he was playing me this entire time? What if he was just some assassin sent to kill-_

"Yes, he is." She stopped my freak out.

I took a deep breath and heavily exhaled. "Phew." That's good. "He said he would take me to California but decided to take a pit stop at Monaco for some reason."

"Aren't you curious as to what reason that is?" Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, staring out ahead to the mass of people. "He's a secret agent. Obviously he would have secrets." I paused and turned to her. "Are you interrogating me."

Natasha smirked ever so slightly. She was about to give a reply but was cut off with one very pissed off Pepper Potts stalked over towards us, a finger pointed at Natasha. "Miss Potts?" Natasha asked with innocent confusion, going back undercover. I was impressed by how easy she went back into character.

"Oh, don't you 'Miss Potts' me!" Pepper snapped at Natasha, "I'm onto you! Ever since you-"

Unfortunately for Pepper, she was cut off by the sudden arrival of _two_ Iron Man suits shooting down from the ceiling. One was the typical red and gold - _Tony_. However, the silver one was occupied by an unidentified person.

Well unidentified until I heard them speak from inside the suit. I hadn't spoken to him long but it was unmistakably Colonel Rhodes' voice that sounded from within that suit.

At first, I was curious as to why they were both dressed in Iron Man suits and fell from the roof but when they started _fighting each other, _I got a little more confused. I thought they were friends, since he was here at Tony's party and thanked me for saving his life. Now he just seemed to be hellbent on trying to _end_ Tony's life. Which was why I stood there, completely shocked and dumbfounded, only actually moving when Tony was slammed into the wall. Right beside me.

Pepper was screaming. Natasha pulled me out of the way. Another man finally came and pulled Pepper away from the room and I saw Natasha walk away, looking determined. I wasn't sure what she was doing so I opted to just try and clear everyone away from the fight.

"EVERYONE OUT!" I screamed out and shoved everyone out to the balcony. They were already scrambling out and it was hard to make sure everyone was actually out. Some had decided to just run upstairs onto the level above. I didn't care, as long as they were out of the fight and harm's way.

I apparently forgot about myself because I heard Tony screaming out my name. Something went off behind me before I could get out of the way. I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out cold for. Just that the next thing I heard when I regained consciousness was Pepper's worried voice.

_"ALICE?! Oh my god! Is she okay?!" _I tried to sit up but that proved very difficult. I only managed to lift my torso a few inches off the ground, before I collapsed back down to the ground again. I lifted a hand to my aching head where I felt a throbbing sensation.

"You hit your head." An unfamiliar voice said from beside me, "I don't think it's serious but you should just rest." I didn't bother to look up or see who it was - I was tired. Rest, though, seemed like a very good idea and I closed my eyes.

"No! Don't close your eyes! You still might have a concussion!" The same voice said.

I cleared my throat to ask for something that would help me. Something that would most certainly rejuvenate me and make me feel like I hadn't just been knocked out from sone explosion. Something that would never fail me.

"Water."

"What?" Pepper asked from beside me, her voice much quieter this time round.

"Water." I said, a little more loudly.

"Natalie!" Pepper said.

I didn't know Natasha was there but I was glad she was because she returned pretty quick, glass of water in hand.

"Up you get." Natasha placed a hand on my lower back and helped me sit up.

I took the cup and downed the whole thing in several gulps. Already, I felt the throbbing go away, my mind becoming clearer and didn't have such an urge to close my eyes and sleep. My eyes opened up properly this time and stayed open.

"Huh, you seem much better." The man said beside us.

"Yes, you do…" Natasha said. I looked at her and saw her looking at me with her questioning eyes. I wasn't sure if that questioning look about my recovery was apart of her undercover nature of not because she already knew about my demigod-ness.

I stood up and looked around, the whole room, once filled with dancing people, was now empty except for Pepper, Natasha and some other guy. "Where is everyone?"

"Tony sent them out." Pepper explained, "Which reminds me, Natalie go check on Tony," Pepper paused then added, "and take Happy with you."

The man, finally revealed to be known as _Happy, _and Natasha walked off. Pepper put a comforting arm around me, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, "I've had worse." I instantly regretted blurting that out. Pepper frowned at me but, luckily, didn't question me further about it.

"Well, is your car here or would you like me to ring you someone to come take you home?"

_Home._

I didn't realise I had started crying until Pepper did.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Pepper cooed and immediately wrapped both her arms around me and hugged me tight. "What happened?"

"I, uh, just... don't have one." I said pathetically. It was so much worse when I said it out loud. Who was I kidding? Fooling myself and coming here to run away from the sad fact that I wouldn't have a roof over my head. Phil said he would talk to Fury but I doubt he would. Phil probably had more important things to do and Fury wouldn't care, having a whole organisation to run.

"Have what?" Pepper asked in a soothing voice.

"A home." Tears were racing down my face. I tried to calm down, I was crying in front of practically a stranger. I was supposed to be stronger than this. I wasn't supposed to break down. I could find a place. I would push through. I always did. I had to.

"I'm sorry, I'll just-" I went to stand up and leave but Pepper tugged me gently back down. "Sit down, sit down." Her voice was incredibly soft. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

She bent back and picked up and random napkin that was thrown onto a poker table. She handed it to me and I took it gratefully.

I took a deep breath to steady my voice before I launched into my tale. "Well I moved here on the premise that I already had an apartment after I had to move out from my old place." I explained. "Turns out, the apartment is disclosed and I can't afford to get a place anywhere out here." I wiped my eyes, "Pathetic, huh?"

"It's not pathetic." Pepper told me, a smiling sadly.

"Well," I stood up, "I have a car anyways." _Even though it was Phil's and I probably would have to return it to him tonight or tomorrow. _"I'll just go and try and find something."

_"-__Or you could stay here." _

We both looked and saw Tony by the doorframe, still dressed in his Iron Man armour, minus helmet.

"Huh?" I was too shocked to say anything else. Was he drunk? I'd seen him stumbling around, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand before.

"I had a birthday party today. Of all the hundred or so people that came, you were one of the three people who actually brought me a present." Tony said. "At Monaco you saved my life whereas others just ran by. You need a place to stay and I have a mansion full of empty rooms." He looked around at the rubble he and Colonel Rhodes had caused. "Though, this place does need a clean up."

My eyes were the size of giant saucers right now. "But I-"

"No, he's actually right." Pepper chimed in. "Normally I would be against Tony bringing some random girl to live here but you, however, saved his life." She got out another napkin and wiped away the tears I, yet again, didn't notice were falling. "And," she continued on, "I saw how you tried to get everyone out of the way during the fight." A pointed look was given to Tony. "So for once, I'm agreeing with Tony on something."

I shook my head, unbelieving what they were saying. They were offering for me to live _here! I_n _Tony Stark's_ million dollar _mansion_! It wasn't something you could just easily wrap your head around.

"Alright is this some prank? Like an episode of _Punked _or something?" I asked, looking around for hidden cameras.

Tony laughed, shaking his head. "C'mon." He came up to me and wrapped a metal arm around my shoulder. "You had a rough night, I'll take you out."

I stared at him incredulously. _He was going to take me out? _"But-"

"Well be back soon Pep." Tony cut me off. I looked at Pepper, hoping she would give her words of reason but she just gave me an encouraging smile.

Tony's helmet came up from within the suit, covered his face and then he shot up. I was definitely not ready for this and thus, began my screaming.

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD! WE ARE FLYING!_ FLYING! _OH MY GOD!_ OH MY FREAKING GOD! TONY!"_

_"Mind quieting down a tad?" _Tony said, his voice sounding slightly different and muffled from within the helmet.

"WELL YOU FLEW OFF_ WITHOUT ANY WARNING!"_

"How do you feel about doughnuts?" Tony asked, ignoring my screams, "I feel like doughnuts."

I kept my arms firmly around Tony, clutching to the armour as hard as possible. My hands started to get sore for how hard I was holding him but I did not loosen my grip at all.

It truly was something amazing, being able to fly. During our flight, I took a sneak peak at the ground below us and it was beautiful. I was surprised that I didn't freak out at the sight of the ground being so far down, but instead I was mesmerised at how tiny everything looked. I suddenly understood why Tony loved to fly. If you've never thought about what it would be like to fly, you're a liar. I've thought about it God know's how much, but I never thought I would _actually_ get to fly. And after I had gotten after my initial shock of flying, it was every bit exhilarating as I had imagined.

We landed at a place called _Randy's Donuts_ at the break of morning. We got a box full of fresh doughnuts (the tired cashier perked up at the sight of _Iron Man_ walking in) Tony then decided that we should eat _on _the overly large doughnut sign. I didn't bother going against it, too tired to argue and just wanting to eat doughnuts.

We sat in the doughnut hole, me leaning against one wall, Tony opposite me on the other, and the box in between us. It was quiet a morning, and I was glad Tony chose this specific shop; it was deserted. I could hear the music playing from inside the shop. _Groove Holmes_ by the Beastie Boys - if my memory was correct. Tony got out some sunglasses (I have no idea where from) and put them on.

"So you got any of your stuff with you?" He broke the silence, mouth full of donut.

I grimaced, realising how awkward this was going to sound. "Yeah, it's, uh, in the car which is, uhm, still parked at... your house." Tony lowered his glasses and raised an eyebrow at me. "It was all still there since I couldn't find a place and I came to yours to try and get my mind of the fact that was homeless and give you your present." I rushed out to fill in. "I swear, just ask Phil."

"Who?" Tony asked, mouth full of doughnut.

I smiled slightly at his table manners and his apparent forgetfulness of Phil Coulson's name. "You know, Agent Coulson? He was my ride to California."

Tony nodded, looking visibly relaxed, "Well that's good. As long as you're not some die hard fan trying to find a way in."

I laughed. "I'm not diehard. But I will say, I'm proud of how coolly I handled our first meeting."

Tony smiled, a nostalgic look coming across his face. "It was when I came into your store, right?"

I nodded, taking a bite from a jam doughnut. "Still can't believe that you came into the record store."

"Oh yeah," Tony's head snapped, like he just remembered something, "by the way, I bought the store."

I lurched up from my casual, leaned back position. "You what?!"

"I bought it." Tony repeated indifferently, "It was too good to be shut down."

I started to look like the Cheshire Cat by how much I was now smiling. "So…" I just had to make sure, "You're saying that it's still there and open?" My voice reflecting the hope and excitement I was feeling.

"Well no. I don't have anyone working there so it's closed for the time being." Tony said, "But I was hoping that you would-"

_"__Excuse me!"_ A voice called out from below us. I cursed whoever it was for cutting off Tony. I was all but ready to go yell at them. Well, until I looked down and saw who it was.

"I'm gonna have to ask you two to exit the donut!"

Staring up at us, hands on hips, in a badass leather jacket and their signature eye patch, was Nick Fury.


End file.
